


Perfect Student

by clindzy, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Perfect Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Balthazar, Fluff and Angst, High School Student Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Knotting, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael is pretty much a bastard, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Schmoop, Switching, Teacher Lucifer, all the feels, knot play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer had long ago given up hope at finding happiness, instead seeking solace in his work as a sex ed teacher, blanketing himself in the comforts that shaping young minds provided him. Every day he struggled with the demons of his past, never expecting the savior he would find in one student or what would follow after.





	1. "The name is Mr. Morningstar, Sir if you're nasty."

**Author's Note:**

> My second co-authored fic, this wouldn't be possible without the amazing Luci. Thank you my dear friend for showing me the light on all things good, especially Sabrifer.  
> You have inspired me so much and become one of my closest friends. Without her, this fic wouldn't be possible.
> 
> The relationship between Michael and Lucifer is not a pretty one and tags will be updated accordingly once that segment of the story is posted.  
> It is with great pleasure that we bring you the first chapter in this monster of a fic.  
> Feedback and kudos are like candy, so feed the tiny devil :P.
> 
> xx,  
> Cait

Lucifer Morningstar surveyed his sex education class with a critical eye, azure orbs studying Sam Winchester perhaps a moment longer than was strictly necessary. “Today, we will be learning a important skill,” he announced once the bell had rung. “Today, you will pretend that a banana is a penis, and you will be putting a condom  _ on  _ the penis. Ladies, this is important for you to learn as well as the gentlemen.”

Charlie Bradbury raised her hand. “Sir? Do I? Considering I’m never going to touch a penis in my life?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Just in case you need to teach someone,” he said. “If I was  _ allowed  _ to by the administration,” he cast a filthy look at his door, “the bananas would be replaced with realistic looking and feeling fake penises. However, the superintendent has deemed this too “crass” and “immoral” and has forbidden me to do so. Hence, the bananas. No, you may not eat the bananas once we are done.”

Sam snickered and sat up straighter in his seat. This promised to be an interesting class.

“Does anyone have any  _ burning  _ questions that they must ask before the demonstration?” Lucifer asked, setting a banana up and hefting a Durex condom in his hand. 

“Just how much experience do you have to teach us, sir?” Sam grinned innocently. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the cheek Sam was displaying. “Dare I say,  _ far  _ more than you,” he said simply. “Any other questions not pertaining to my personal and or sexual life?”

Sam stared at Lucifer head on, not one bit intimidated by the man in front of him. “How long have you been teaching?”

“Fifteen years, Mr. Winchester. I believe I mentioned that on the first day of class. Obviously, you weren’t paying attention.” Lucifer’s voice was smooth and crisp, like the bite of an apple. 

“Maybe I was paying attention to other things,” Sam replied smoothly. 

The teacher gave a simple smirk. “Shall I proceed with the demonstration?” Receiving no further questions, he began. “The first thing you want to do is make sure that there are no holes in the condom you are about to use, and to make sure that the condom hasn’t expired. Shocking, I know, even safe sex can have an expiration date. Once you are certain that the condom is fine, you will then want to make sure that the penis, be it yours or someone else’s, is hard.  _ This will not work on a flaccid penis. _ The penis must be erect.”

Sam grinned at his teacher. “Is there  _ ever _ an expiration on good sex?” he asked cheekily. 

Lucifer wished that he could make Sam Winchester be quiet during lectures. “Of course not. But on safe sex? Yes. Condoms expire, IUDs take five to ten years before they need to be replaced, medications expire, implants can fall out if not implanted correctly, and the Depo-Provera needs to be updated once every three months. Now that we’ve cleared that up, once you’ve made sure that the condom is safe to use and the penis is hard, you open the packaging.” he tore open the foil and pulled it out. “Check over it again for tears. Once you’ve seen that the integrity of the condom is intact, you squeeze the air out of the tip. Does anyone know why that is?”

“To create a seal?” Sam asked, winking lecherously at Lucifer as he did so.

Yes, a nice O ring gag would be nice. “To ensure it doesn’t pop during orgasm. That would defeat the purpose, now wouldn’t it?” Lucifer continued on with the demonstration. “Once you have squeezed the air out of the tip, you place the condom on the head of the penis, and slowly begin to roll it down.” 

Sam shifted in his seat, imagining what it would be like rolling a condom onto Lucifer's undoubtedly large cock. “Sounds like you  _ do  _ have experience, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked up from where he was rolling the condom down the banana, imagining the student on his knees, bound and gagged. “The name is Mr. Morningstar to  _ you,  _ Mr. Winchester.” He held up the condomed banana for everyone’s perusal. “Does anyone have any questions?” 

“Yes, I do, Mr. Morningstar,” Sam placed great emphasis on his last name and licked his lips.

“And what is your question, Mr. Winchester?” Lucifer asked. 

“Can I have a private demonstration?” Sam met Lucifer's heated gaze, paying no attention to his classmates’ inconsequential titters and gasps.

“Mr. Winchester, if you make one more inappropriate remark towards me, I will place you in detention. No doubt that would look nasty on your transcript.” Lucifer raised a brow. “Do we have an understanding?”

Sam rose up to the unspoken challenge that his teacher was issuing. “But the benefits would surely outweigh the punishment required.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and allowed the comment to slide. “If there are no further questions, please proceed with practicing. I will be walking around, offering guidance and assistance when asked.” 

Picking up his banana and condom, Sam made a great show of opening the banana and lasciviously licking his lips as Lucifer moved closer to him.

Lucifer finally, reluctantly, made his way to Sam. “Is everything alright, Mr. Winchester?” he asked pleasantly, but with a hint of steel. 

“Be better if this was a practical exercise, but I'll take what I can get, sir.” Sam stared deep into intense blue eyes, waiting for his punishment that would be his greatest reward.

“Practical exercise?” Lucifer asked, an eyebrow arching in a form of a dare. 

“From you, of course.” Sam bit his lip in anticipation. 

“Detention, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer said automatically. “I’ll make it double if you open your mouth again beyond a ‘Yes, Sir’ or a ‘No, Sir.’ Am I clear?”

Sam shivered at the intensity rolling off his very obviously rattled teacher. “Bet you've thought about my pretty mouth stretched wide around your cock, whimpering for you to give it to me harder.”

“Triple detention, and you’ve lost the privilege to speak in my class for a week.” Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Only a week,” Sam asked innocently, smirking at Lucifer. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Winchester. You have lost the privilege to speak in my class for three weeks and earned yourself another four detentions. That’s seven detentions.” Lucifer raised a brow. “Now. Shut. Your. Mouth. If I hear as much as a  _ peep  _ from you from the next three weeks without my  _ express  _ permission, you will  _ not  _ like the consequences.” His voice turned dark, almost husky, a growl curling around the edges. 

Sam nodded meekly and crossed his arms silently, the only outward sign of his snarky defiance. 

“Excellent.” Lucifer looked at the clock before addressing the class at large. “Please dispose of the condoms and the bananas in the trash can by the door before you leave.” Returning his gaze to Sam. “Mr. Winchester. Three o’clock. The in school suspension room. If you are late, for every minute you are late is another detention. Nod if you understand.” 

Sam nodded his assent, picturing all the different scenarios where he could get Lucifer flustered and have him pushed facedown on the nearest flat surface and taking him for all that he was worth. 

“Good.” 

The bell rang and Lucifer returned to his desk, grateful for his upcoming free period. 

Sam leisurely strolled past Lucifer's desk and waggled his fingers suggestively, of a promise of what was yet to come. 

Lucifer staunchly ignored Sam. 

Deciding to risk it, Sam stopped at the door and spoke in a dark voice, “I look forward to detention, sir.”

“A month without speaking in my class and another three detentions, Mr. Winchester.” Lucifer said as he began entering grades. 

“So worth it, angel eyes,” Sam whispered.

Lucifer’s eyes snapped to Sam’s, having heard the whisper. He stared at the boy for a few brief moments. “Beat it, Winchester,” he said darkly.

Sam shuddered, Lucifer's intensity washing over him like a ten foot swell on a stormy day.

Lucifer turned back to entering grades. “I will see you at three o’clock in the ISS room, Mr. Winchester.”

“As you wish, Mr. Morningstar,” Sam said softly, walking slowly out the door. 

Lucifer gave a little smile to himself. 


	2. Obedience Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam serves his detention with Lucifer, and a connection is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!

It was now three o’clock, and Lucifer was waiting in the appointed room, having told Principal Novak he was serving a detention, and would be serving one for the next thirteen days. The ISS room was ideal for his purposes- it was sound proof and no security camera footage leaking in or out. 

He had relaxed his clothes for it, if only for ease. His powder blue dress shirt now sported rolled up sleeves- his tie was off and the top three buttons were undone. 

Sam came strolling in as if he was headed to hang out with friends or even a new crush, not as if he were facing an intense punishment from the strictest teacher Pontiac High had ever seen.

Lucifer glanced at the clock and looked at Sam. “You’re a minute late.” His voice was flat.

“Oh am I?” Sam feigned ignorance. 

“Fourteen detentions for the star student of Pontiac High. Keep it up, and you might surpass your brother,” Lucifer said in a dry sort of voice. He pointed to a spot on the floor. “Kneel.” 

Sam tried to swallow against his dry throat but it was futile. It felt like all the air had gone out of the room and the only thing in his focus was his much too hot, commanding teacher who very clearly was showing an interest past academic in him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer warned. 

“Or what?” Sam needled Lucifer, surely pressing his already thin luck. 

“Are you testing my authority, Mr. Winchester?” Lucifer asked. “ _ Kneel.  _ You already have three weeks worth of detentions and the inability to speak in my class for a month. The next step will be altering your grade. Do not push me.”

“I think you'd rather be pushing into me,” Sam snarked as he felt Lucifer inching into his personal space. 

Lucifer was now in front of Sam. With lightning quick moves, he had Sam’s backpack on the ground and Sam kneeling, arm twisted up behind him. “Only if you’re a good little slut,” he murmured huskily into the student’s ear.

Sam moaned as he felt Lucifer's electric touch.

Lucifer slowly released his arm and stepped away from him. “What we do in this room, stays in this room. I do not care that you are an adult and are, legally, capable of making your own decisions. It stays between us and these four walls. I will ask you to kneel every time you come in. Once you are kneeling I will first ask for your consent, then your safe word. Unless I ask you a direct question, you are not allowed to speak. If after three times this does not compute, I will silence you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” Sam choked out on a sharp breath.

“Good boy. So you  _ can  _ be controlled.” Lucifer squatted down in front of Sam and tilted his chin up. “Your consent?” 

“I give my consent. My safe word is Impala.” Sam leaned into Lucifer's touch, seeking more from him.

Lucifer allowed his hand to travel around Sam’s face, watching him closely. Noticing that it was contact and approval that drove the student insane, he gave a small smile. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Thank you for your consent and safe word.” He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair before twirling his fingers into the soft chestnut curls and giving it a yank. “Does it please you so to disrupt my class?” he asked softly. “You may answer verbally.”

“Yes, sir. It means you're paying attention to me,” Sam admitted.

“I’ve always paid attention to you, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer murmured gently, giving a gentle stroke of the loose strands of hair with his free hand. “Not the kind of attention you’ve been expecting, I’m sure.”

Sam keened quietly and tilted his head, seeking out more from the exquisite hands touching him.

“Good boy,” Lucifer praised softly. “And this is the attention you crave, isn’t it? Approval. Praise. Devotion. Adoration, even. You act out of turn so that I could take you aside and find out what you need. Is that right? You may answer verbally.” 

“Yes, Lucifer,” Sam replied breathlessly. 

“Yes, whom?” Lucifer corrected. 

“Yes, sir.” Sam shifted on his knees, attempting to acclimate to the painful position. 

“There we go,” Lucifer murmured. “You do know all you had to do was come talk to me privately, right? That I would not have judged you for what you need. That I would give you what you need. There was no need to disrupt my class to bring us to this point.” He quirked up a half smile. “I prefer giving rewards to good little boys who do as they’re told.”

Sam flushed immediately and struggled to breathe. “I'll do  _ anything  _ to be good for you.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Lucifer murmured, running his fingers down Sam’s neck. “So let’s make a deal. For every day you’re good in class for me, I’ll remove either three days from not speaking in my class or a detention. If you go a full week, I’ll give you a treat during whatever detention you have. When you have no more detentions left, we will discuss how best to proceed.” He kept his eyes trained on Sam’s face. “Does that sound good, little boy?”

Sam nodded eagerly, drinking in the earnestness he found in his teacher's eyes.

“And for every day you’re not good in class, I won’t add detentions or days of not talking in my class back on. But I  _ will  _ spank you during the following detention. Do you agree?” 

“Yes, sir.” Sam scrambled to reach for Lucifer, to make sure this was real. “But, this can only happen here?” He asked tentatively. 

“For now,” Lucifer said, allowing Sam to touch him. He recognized Sam needed to touch, to make sure that this wasn’t a joke. “In time, it can progress further, if you’d like. But for now, I’d like to keep it here.” He let Sam touch him for a while. “Do you need me to ground you, little one?” 

Sam offered his teacher a blank look as a response. 

Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Focus on me, little one,” he coaxed. “On my touch. The sound of my voice. Filter everything else out. I’m the only thing that matters.”

The nickname had Sam whining and ready to climb in Lucifer's lap like a puppy seeking the reassurance of its owner. “I'm trying,” he stammered. 

“Do you need me to hold you, little one?” Lucifer asked tenderly. 

“I think so?” Sam offered unsurely.

Lucifer sat down and held his arms open. “Come curl up on my lap, little one,” he soothed. 

Sam scooted slowly, not quite sure of what exactly was happening, only that he needed Lucifer down to his last breath, and he sighed heavily when he felt the weight of Lucifer's arms around him.

“That’s it,” Lucifer whispered softly, slowly rocking. “That’s my little one. Relax. I’m here. I’ll take care of you. When you are here, in my arms, within these four walls, I will take care of you.” He brushed his lips against Sam’s forehead.

Sam laughed nervously. “How did you know what I needed even before I did?”

“I have been with many people, little one. I have learned to read a person, judge what they need, and guide them towards it,” Lucifer murmured. 

“You really are a teacher,” Sam said, awe evident in his voice. 

Lucifer smiled. “Yes, I am,” he said, kissing the top of Sam’s head. 

Sam curled further into Lucifer's arms and soaked up the affection. 

“Affection, approval, and praise,” Lucifer murmured. “I can certainly provide those for my little one.”

Smiling shyly, Sam turned his head, looking for a kiss.

Lucifer smiled tenderly. “Ask for it?” he prompted gently. 

“Kiss me?” Sam asked, blushing scarlet at Lucifer's apparent adoration. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in for a soft, gentle, and chaste kiss, letting his lips linger on Sam’s. 

“More, please?” Sam felt like a whole new world had opened with Lucifer giving him his first kiss.

“Of course, little one,” Lucifer whispered, giving him chaste kiss after chaste kiss, slowly feeling Sam relax in his arms. He kept the presses of his lips soft and gentle, soothing away his nerves. 

Sam went boneless under Lucifer's lips, lost to the sensations that were coursing through him.

Lucifer finally lifted his lips off of Sam’s and rested his forehead against the student’s. 

“So that's what kissing feels like.” Sam rubbed his fingers over his lips, feeling how swollen they were after Lucifer had wordlessly shown his feelings to him.

“There are many different ways,” Lucifer smiled, watching Sam’s reactions. “I prefer going soft and tender at first. Make them feel comfortable and relaxed before going deeper and harder.” He pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s nose. “And I’ll do that on  _ everything, _ little one.”

Sam shivered, the promise in Lucifer's words turning him on more than he could express, even with a dictionary and thesaurus. 

Lucifer held Sam tighter to him and kissed his forehead. 

“Why me, why now, angel eyes?” Sam asked quietly. 

“Because you need it,” Lucifer whispered. “For whatever reason, you need me. And I need you. You were placed in my path for a reason, and maybe that reason is to get you to see how to get the things you need.” 

“Not sure why you would need me. I'm nothing special.” Sam fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with talking about himself. 

Lucifer gently stilled his fidgeting hands. “I’m a hardass,” he said, plain and simple. “I didn’t get my reputation for being the strictest teacher in Pontiac High by eating sunshines and rainbows. I need someone to show my tender side to. Who needs my tenderness. Otherwise, when I’m old I’m just going to be cranky and crotchety.” 

“You  _ are _ cranky but I doubt you'd ever be crotchety,” Sam said slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed his face.  “You never know, little one.” 

Sam hesitantly nuzzled at Lucifer's jaw. “I do know that this has been my most pleasurable detention.”

“Because I know what you need.” Lucifer stroked his hair. “Sometimes a kind word can do more than a firm hand.”

“So you've done this before with other students?” He asked, preparing for the moment that the specialness would be removed from their dynamic. 

“A few. Most of what I deal with tends to be more violent behaviors. Recognizing their rage and helping them channel it in healthier ways.” He kissed Sam's hair. “It's very rare for me to find someone like you. Someone who needs affection, praise and adoration. Someone who needs my touch to soothe them.”

Sam felt his anxiety lessen and his heart twist in his chest. “And just how far did you go with them, sir?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “It depended on the needs of the individual.”

“Okay.” Sam decided to end his inquest for the moment and focused on the calming effect of Lucifer's steady heartbeat. 

Lucifer stroked Sam’s hair and held him close, letting him relax in his arms. 

Too soon the hour was up, Sam frowned at having to separate himself from a man that had summarily intertwined their lives together in a matter of minutes with a few simple words, unaware that they were true mates.

Lucifer gently stood the two of them up and brushed the hair out of Sam’s eyes. “I will be giving you my cell number,” he said softly. “Every night, after you leave here and get home, I want you to text me that you’re home. Once you have done so, I need you to drink a glass of water and eat something small, preferably fruit. I’ll be texting you the entire time. Once you are done, I would like for you to take a nap. Can you do that for me, little one?”

“Yes,” Sam mumbled his acquiescence, his shy facade slipping slowly back into place.

“Good,” Lucifer murmured. “Where is your phone?”

“In my pocket.” Sam disentangled himself from Lucifer to dig his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

Lucifer took his phone and placed his number in the device, sending a quick text to himself so he’d have the number and handed it back to Sam. Kissing the top of Sam’s head tenderly, he gave him a soft, but warm hug. “Be safe going home.”

“I'll do my best,” he sighed. Sam hated the thought of going home to an empty house, even more so now that he knew what awaited him in the arms of his gruff sex ed teacher. 

“Text me when you’re home,” Lucifer reminded him, tilting his face up to place another gentle kiss on his lips. 

Sam leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth, silently giving Lucifer permission to take what was so very obviously his. 

Lucifer kept the kiss soft and gentle, slightly opening his mouth as he cupped the back of Sam’s head tenderly. “Be good for me, little one,” he whispered tenderly. 

“I promise that I'll try.” Sam whimpered at Lucifer's lips leaving his, loss hitting him like a softball in the chest. 

Lucifer gently shushed the younger man, stroking his hair. “Remind yourself that this is temporary, that at three o’clock tomorrow you’re back in my arms, alright?” he soothed. 

Sam nodded slowly and bent over to pick up his backpack. “It'll be the longest wait of my life,” he complained. 

“I know,” Lucifer murmured. “But I am only a text away.”

With a heavy exhale, Sam paid him one last glance before exiting the soundproof room.

Lucifer gave a sigh, shaking himself slightly to get moving, pack up, and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell or offermethatdeathlessdeathgoodgod
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	3. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to realize just how deep his feelings run for Lucifer. Lucifer knows what Sam needs without him having to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back fellow addicts and welcome to the new addicts joining us! We hope you enjoy this latest chapter!  
> *Phone sex, pet names and extreme emotional angst lie ahead*
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are candy so feed your tiny devils :P.

Sam walked home at a slow pace, running through his experience with Lucifer and sighing when he realized that what he felt was beyond a mere infatuation or need to prove himself.

Lucifer laid on his couch, waiting for Sam to text him. His cat, Heylel, slept on his chest.

 

_I'm home. Staring at the walls, wondering how I'm going to survive 24 hours without you surrounding me in every sense possible._

Sam sent the message with trepidation, unsure of how Lucifer would respond to his unguarded vulnerability.

 

Lucifer smiled as he read the text. _Go get yourself some water, little one, he coaxed. And something to eat. An apple, a banana, something along those lines. If it helps, pretend I am there guiding you_ . _The water first, little one._

 

Sam felt an unquenchable need to obey, his feet moving of their own accord to the kitchen. He gulped back a full glass of water, not even realizing how thirsty he was until the cold water met his tongue. He took a picture of his empty glass and sent it to his teacher, seeking praise and affirmation.

 

 _Very good, proud of you, little one._ Lucifer beamed. _Is there fruit in your house?_

 

Sam blushed at the praise. He opened his fridge, seeking out the errant apple he knew he had left. Taking it out, he went to the sink to rinse it off and took a selfie of him sinking his teeth into the apple's skin.

 

 _So good for me, little one,_ Lucifer praised. _Eat your snack, as much of it as you can, okay?_

 

Sam nodded, somehow knowing Lucifer could sense his every movement. _Okay. I can't get you outta my head, angel eyes,_ Sam admitted.

 

 _That’s fine, baby boy,_ Lucifer soothed. _That’ll help you for when I’m not there, okay? Just relax and let me guide you._

 

 _But what if I screw up? I don't have the first clue to what I'm doing here._ Sam chewed his lip nervously as he awaited Lucifer's reply.

 

 _Trust me, little one. I know what’s going_ _on. If you screw up, we’ll talk about it. If it warrants punishment, keep in mind that it doesn’t change how I feel about you. Discipline is necessary in life, unfortunately. Don’t worry about disappointing_ _me, baby boy._

There were no words to describe the influx of emotions that were currently bombarding Sam; all he could do was read the text over and over again, memorizing the words and intent behind it until he felt like they were ingrained on his chest, permanently affixed there for the world to see.

 

_Little one? Are you here with me?_

 

_Yes. Your last text had me far in my head. I'm sorry…_

 

_It’s fine, baby, that’s why I checked in. Have you finished your apple?_

 

Sam hurriedly sank his teeth in his apple, not really tasting it and swallowing automatically when his mouth was too full.

_I have now. Is it possible to miss you already?_

 

_Good, baby boy. And yes, it is. Go on up to your room, now, and get dressed in something warm and soft._

 

Whining at the emptiness he was feeling, Sam trudged up the stairs, struggling to find the requested items in his meager wardrobe.

_What now, angel?_

 

_Crawl into bed for me and take a nice little nap. Today was very overwhelming and filled with new things. Your mind needs a little bit to process everything._

 

_Hate sleeping alone *pouts*._

Sam curled up in his bed, fingers wrapped tightly around his phone.

 

_Do you want me to call you, little one?_

 

 _Only if you want to_ , Sam replied hurriedly.

 

Lucifer dialed the number in his phone and waited for Sam to pick up.

 

 

“Hey, angel,” Sam murmured shyly.

 

“Hello, little one,” Lucifer murmured gently. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Different,” he answered after some consideration.

 

“Different how, baby?”

 

Sam chewed on his lip, deep in thought. “Lighter, almost like I'm floating.”

 

“Alright, that’s normal, baby boy.” Lucifer’s voice was low and soothing. “Concentrate on that feeling as you fall asleep. I’ll keep talking until you do, okay?”

 

Sam whined in response.

 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m right here,” Lucifer whispered. “You’re fine, baby. Close your eyes for me, little one.”

 

“Okay,” Sam breathed out, body replying to Lucifer's commands like it was second nature.

 

“Focus on me, little one. Imagine that I’m there with you, holding you like I was during detention.” Lucifer gave a small smile.

 

Sam replied automatically, Yes, sir.”

 

“Relax, baby boy,” Lucifer coaxed. “Pretend that my arms are around you, right now. Holding you close and tenderly.”

 

“I am.” Sam's voice had taken on an urgent, needy tone.

 

“Stay relaxed, baby, don’t get so worked up. Find that floaty feeling again.”

 

“Want you,” he slurred, writhing in his bed as Lucifer's words washed over him.

 

Sam tried to focus and imagine Lucifer holding him but his imagination was no match for the solid weight of his teacher pressed against him, whispering in his ear.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed.

 

“Be better if you were here.” Sam shifted his phone to between his shoulder and neck so he could have both hands free to stroke himself. “Do you hear what you do to me?”

 

“I do,” Lucifer said. “Are you worked up?”

 

“Yes, Lucifer, very much so,” Sam groaned.

 

“Are you trying to calm down now?”

 

Sam moaned as he tossed his blanket off. “Not sure I know how to. Never felt like this before.” Whimpering in need, Sam asked softly, “How do I come down from this?”

 

“Are you hard, baby?”

 

“As a rock.” Sam fisted himself roughly, his moans reverberating through the speaker on Lucifer's end of the line.

 

“Slowly, gently, baby boy,” Lucifer soothed. “Be kind to your body.”

 

Sam gentled his touch on his cock but not losing the intensity he had built up. “Need you,” he begged wantonly.

“I know baby, I know, just listen to my voice and gently stroke, okay little one?” Lucifer whispered. “Imagine that it’s my hand, with your back against my chest and I’m kissing you deeply.”

 

“Ohhh,” Sam moaned obscenely in Lucifer's ear. He stroked himself slowly and parted his thighs, imagining his gorgeous teacher sprawled between them, fingering him open slowly, almost painfully so and felt his orgasm rolling closer upon him.

 

“That’s right, that’s it baby,” Lucifer cooed softly.

 

Sam slipped his fingers into his hole, grunting at the burn he felt from just  his digits submerged to the knuckle.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Lucifer asked, hearing the grunt.

 

“Yes,” he panted, chest heaving from exertion.

 

“Okay, deep breaths for me, okay? Keep stroking yourself, alright? Nice, smooth, steady strokes.”

 

“Wish it was you doing this to me, angel.”

 

“I know, baby boy, I wish I was doing it to you too.”

 

Sam felt his release curling around the edges, blooming into black stars in front of his eyes, screaming as he had the most intense orgasm of his life.

 

Lucifer talked him through his orgasm, low and soothing.

 

“Is that what sex with you feels like?” Sam asked through a yawn, blinking his kaleidoscope eyes slow and coquettish like a cat.

 

Lucifer chuckled. “So they say,” he murmured.

 

Sam pouted, knowing full well that his much older teacher could read it across the telephone line without even having to see his face.

 

“Pouting, little one?” Lucifer hummed playfully.

 

“Until I feel your hands on me again,” Sam replied, pout stronger than ever.

 

Lucifer chuckled. “Not that much longer now, baby boy, okay? Feel like you can sleep for me?”

 

“Like the pet names,” Sam mumbled sleepily.

 

“I’m glad,” Lucifer murmured. “Get some much deserved sleep, little one.”

 

Sam yawned and fell asleep with Lucifer still on the phone.

 

Lucifer stayed on the line, listening to the sounds of Sam breathing and sleeping.

 

 

 

When Sam awoke a few hours later, he felt different; like his whole world had shifted on its axis and he had Lucifer Morningstar to thank.

 

“Hey there, little one,” Lucifer purred sweetly. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like you've given me brand new eyes and I can see the world in full color,” Sam confessed bashfully.

 

Lucifer smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. Sleep well?”

 

Sam breathed in deeply and exhaled, pleasure evident in his sigh. “Better than I have in years, angel eyes.”

 

Lucifer beamed. “Good, little one. Do you have homework?”

 

“Of course, but I can do it later.”

 

“As long as you do it, little one.” Lucifer sighed happily.

 

“What has you so happy, Luce?” Sam asked inquisitively.

 

“Taking care of you, little one.”

 

Blushing, Sam sputtered, “I'm that important to you?”

 

“Yes, baby boy, you are.” Lucifer’s voice was warm and happy.

 

“Never had anything like this, sir,” Sam whispered shakily.

 

“That’s alright, baby.”

 

“You make me feel special.”

 

“You are special, little one.”

 

Sam tried to calm his breathing but only managed to get out ragged pants. Lucifer was trying to kill him, he just knew it.

 

“Relax, baby boy,” Lucifer's voice was kind and sweet and soothing.

 

“Trying to but you drive me crazy,” Sam huffed out.

 

Lucifer laughed. “Oh is that so?”

 

Sam whined, a little put out that Lucifer was laughing at him. “It's not nice to laugh at people.”

 

“I’m not laughing at you directly, little one,” Lucifer soothed. “I’m laughing at how _adorable_ you are.”

 

Just like that Sam's grievance was forgotten. “Adorable is for puppies; I'm almost a full grown man.” Sam pouted again.

 

“You kind of remind me of a puppy,” Lucifer hummed. “Barks ferociously to get attention, yet melts when treated with affection and adoration.”

 

Sam considered the comparison and decided that he wasn't offended, merely curious to hear more. “What kind of puppy do I remind you of then?”

 

Lucifer smiled. “Maybe a Rottweiler mixed with a golden retriever.”

 

“So, fierce _and_ fluffy?” Sam asked playfully.

 

“Yes, fierce until the petting comes in. And your hair’s soft, like a retriever’s. Or a lab’s.”

Sam grinned. He liked the image Lucifer was painting.

 

“Feeling any better?”

 

“Much. Still lonely, though.” Sam twisted his hair through his fingers.

 

“I’m sorry, little one.”

 

“No need to be sorry. Just haven't seen my brother or dad in weeks,” Sam sighed.

 

“Where are they?” Lucifer sounded concerned.

 

Sam gulped. He wasn't sure what his teacher would say if he knew that his father and brother left him alone for weeks at a time in hopes of finding his mother's killer. “They're away,” he finally answered.

 

“Do you have food?” Lucifer asked gently. He, technically, knew Sam’s address, and he had a few groceries that he wasn’t going to be needing any time soon.

 

Now Sam was flushing crimson. The house he was living in wasn't suited for a dog, let alone someone of Lucifer's class and position; there was no way he could allow Lucifer to see it. “N-n-no,” Sam stuttered.

 

“Do you have money to _get_ food?” Lucifer asked.

 

Sam struggled to breathe. He _couldn't_ allow Lucifer to know that the only money he had he needed to pay his way into the bar that offered open slots for amateur strippers, just as he so clearly was. It was the only job he could ever get considering the Winchesters never stayed anywhere long enough to get mail, let alone develop roots. This had been Sam's longest stay anywhere since he could remember. If he could help it, he would do what it took to survive on his own.

“Yes,” Sam lied.

 

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice was gentle and firm. “Are you lying?”

 

“So, what if I am?” He shot off defensively.

 

“Little one,” Lucifer soothed. “I want to make sure you’re healthy. I want to make sure that you’re getting at the very least, the basics. Food, shelter, things like that. It is my duty as an educator and as someone who cares about you. If I don’t do it, and someone else finds out, they can find and report your father for neglect. I’m sure that you don’t want that to happen, and if you do, I can make it happen. But I need you to be honest with me, baby boy. I will never lie to you, about _anything._ ”

And just like that Sam's flimsy house of cards came tumbling down. He began sobbing, unable to stop himself.

 

“Shh, baby boy, shh, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed gently. He was getting off of his couch and starting to slide his shoes back on. “It’s okay, baby, deep breaths. Do you want me to come get you?”

 

Sam couldn't breathe or focus on anything, especially his father's one hard and fast rule: never let anyone in their house or they would see how deep their obsession ran to track and hunt his mother's killer.

 

“Do you want to meet me someplace so I can take you home?” Lucifer rephrased. “Baby, breathe for me, please? Nice deep breaths. You don’t have to speak beyond yes or no, okay? I’m dressed and one way or another, I am bringing you to my place. Make a choice, if you can. Meet you someplace, or I’ll pick you up.”

 

Sam sniffled and attempted to speak past the tears he was unable to control. “Pick me up?” His voice was gritty and dark, like everything could end if Lucifer said no.

 

“Of course, little one. Stay on the line with me okay? I’ll honk when I’m outside; bring your school supplies and a few days worth of clothes,” Lucifer said gently. “I’ll honk my horn when I’m outside.”

 

Swallowing hard, Sam tried to be strong. “O-okay, sir.”

 

“Keep talking to me, Sam,” Lucifer coaxed, sliding into his car and putting it into gear. The phone started paging Sam’s voice through the car speakers. “Tell me what you’re doing as you’re doing it.”

 

Sam felt oddly vulnerable telling Lucifer _everything._ “Um, I'm trying to find clothes…” his voice trailed off. He couldn't tell Lucifer that his wardrobe consisted of what he had on, one pair of jeans that were hand me downs from Dean and three t shirts.

 

“Do you have clothes?” Lucifer asked gently.

 

Sam felt embarrassment flood him. “No,” he choked on the word, breaking down all over again.

 

“Okay, Sam? Stay with me, baby boy. Pack what you can, I’m about halfway there. Shove what you have into your backpack, and don’t forget a toothbrush and toothpaste.”

 

Blinded by tears, Sam crumpled to the floor, unable to follow a simple command. He really was useless, just like John yelled at him every time he made a mistake and his father was front and center to witness it.

 

Lucifer resisted the urge to swear. Instead, he began to sing softly, hoping to calm Sam down. “ _I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord but you don’t really care for music, do you?”_

 

Sam stopped crying long enough to take in Lucifer's smooth, smoky voice. “Why do you care so much about me, huh?” He asked woefully, feeling beyond pathetic.

 

“Because, little one. I had a shitty childhood myself, and if I can help someone, _anyone_ who needs it, I feel better. I like taking care of people. And I like taking care of _you._ ”

 

“Not special,” Sam mumbled bitterly, the acrid tinge of resentment for his father bleeding through his words.

 

“No doubt that the donation of creation told you that,” Lucifer said, a bitter bite to his tone.

 

Sam whimpered.

 

“Not angry at you, little one,” Lucifer soothed, his voice instantly going back to a softer tone. He parked outside the apartment. “I’m outside, baby boy. Do you have everything, or do you need a moment?”

 

“Don't have anything together. Will you come in?” Sam asked timidly.

 

“Is the door unlocked?” Lucifer asked, undoing his seatbelt immediately.

 

“Yes. But you'll have to jiggle the knob since it sticks.”

 

“Alright. I’m going to hang up, but I’ll be there before you know it, okay?” Lucifer soothed.

 

“Hurry, please.” Sam hung up, still unable to move from his spot on the stained kitchen floor.

 

 

Lucifer dashed into the apartment complex. Finding Sam’s apartment, he jiggled the door open and found Sam on the floor. “Oh, little one,” he said tenderly, rushing over to him and gathering him into his arms. “It’s okay, baby boy, I’m here.”

 

“I'm sorry you had to come get me,” Sam sniffled and lifted his head, his eyes shining like prisms, heavy with tears.

 

“Oh, baby, shhhh,” Lucifer soothed, holding and rocking Sam close to him.

 

Sam threw his arms around Lucifer, clinging to him instantly like an octopus.

 

Lucifer cooed and soothed him gently, holding him tight in his arms.

 

“Welcome to my home sweet hell,” Sam mumbled hoarsely.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m here now.” Lucifer kissed his forehead.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Sam looked at Lucifer with a confused expression.

 

“Because you shouldn’t have to live like this,” he said tenderly. “No one should.”

 

“It's what I'm used to.” Sam shrugged his shoulders resignedly.

 

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You shouldn’t have to be used to this.”

 

“Can we just go? I don't want to talk about my fucked up home life right now.” He pleaded with his eyes, tear tracks heavy on his flushed cheeks.

 

“Let’s get your things, then, baby,” Lucifer soothed, kissing Sam’s brow. “Want me to hold you still?”

 

Sam nodded. “Please.”

 

Lucifer easily picked Sam up. “Alright, little one, where’s your clothes and school supplies?”

 

“Upstairs,” Sam murmured against Lucifer's neck, soaking in his scent.

 

“Alright,” Lucifer murmured. He went up the stairs, still holding Sam close to him, and he picked up the shirts and jeans, stuffing them into Sam’s backpack. “Do you have underwear?” he asked gently. “And clean socks?”

 

“In the dryer, I think,” Sam said tentatively, finally breathing normally again.

 

“Okay.” He ducked inside the bathroom for Sam’s toothbrush and toothpaste before going to where the washer and dryer were. He got out the socks and underwear he could. “Okay, baby, do you need anything other than your shoes?” he asked gently.

 

“No.” He shuddered and closed his eyes tightly against the threat of rage that would come down upon him should John and Dean return and he wasn't there.

 

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Lucifer murmured. 

 

“To your house?” Sam opened his eyes once they were outside the dank, musty building that truly was hell.

 

“Yes, to my house.”

 

“Thought you weren't supposed to take work home with you,” Sam joked, offering Lucifer a watery smile.

 

Lucifer chuckled. “The situation has changed,” Lucifer said softly.

 

“For how long?” Sam's curiosity spilled over and the question flew from his lips.

 

“Until you no longer need me,” Lucifer said quietly. _Until you no longer want me_ was what he was actually saying.

 

Sam read between the thick lines, seeing how tense Lucifer was and pressed insistently against him. “I'll always want you, Lucifer,” his voice barely a whisper inside Lucifer's high end car.

 

Lucifer buckled Sam in and rested his forehead against Sam’s. “Really?” he whispered.

 

“How could you think I wouldn't, angel eyes?” Sam leaned into Lucifer.

 

“Lots of people leave me.”

 

“I'm not lots of people. But I get it, everyone leaves me, too.” Sam pressed his hand to Lucifer's cheek.

 

Lucifer nuzzled his cheek, eyes showing a very different person than he had been in either the classroom or detention.

 

“You've been hurt badly,” Sam said slowly as realization dawned over him.

 

Lucifer nodded slowly. “That’s why I do the best I can with people like you. That’s why I’m such a dick in the classroom.”

 

Sam blew out a breath fraught with tension. “Who hurt you?”

 

Lucifer was silent for a few moments. “My father and older brother,” he admitted quietly.

 

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart.” Sam nuzzled Lucifer's neck. “You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to.”

 

Lucifer nodded and kissed Sam’s brow. “Let’s get you home, okay baby boy?” he whispered.

 

“Whatever you want, Luci.”

 

 

Lucifer withdrew himself from Sam’s hold and got in the driver’s seat, taking the shortest way he knew back to his house.

 

Sam glanced out the window, not really seeing anything but the rain flying down against the beam of the car's headlights.

 


	4. Welcome Home, Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer proves his devotion to Sam in the most basic ways he can. Confessions are made. Sam allows himself to be vulnerable with his new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long update for our extremely patient readers :). Leave us something shiny and sweet!

Lucifer soon pulled up to his home and slid Sam’s backpack onto his shoulders. “Let’s get you inside, little one,” he murmured lovingly. 

“Who else lives with you? This house is huge!” Sam exclaimed, misery momentarily forgotten. 

“I live alone,” Lucifer admitted. 

“So much space for one person,” Sam mused. “Must make you feel free from your past.” He ran his fingers over the gorgeously carved baluster.

Lucifer nodded. “It does,” he admitted quietly. “Let’s get inside and out of the rain, shall we?”

“What are we going to do?” Sam allowed Lucifer to take him by the hand.

“First, I’m going to get you in the shower, and then into comfier clothes,” Lucifer said. “And then you’re going to have dinner and do your homework and then we’ll cuddle in bed until school tomorrow.”

Sam gazed into Lucifer's eyes, feeling the love pouring out of him. “I'm not hungry, but thank you,” he said softly. There was no way he was telling Lucifer it had been weeks since he had had a hot, proper meal that hadn't been bought with tips from stripping or stealing it from the store when there had been no other options. 

“Sam, you’re going to eat a little something more substantial than an apple,” Lucifer said, unlocking his door and leading Sam in, turning on the lights and toeing his shoes off. “Heylel! Did you get into the catnip again?” he called after his cat. “Oh, by the way, Heylel’s a cat. Don’t worry, he’s a sweetheart. When he’s not doped up on catnip.”

Sighing, Sam shuffled into the kitchen behind Lucifer. “Cats scare me,” he admitted. “How many do you have anyway?”

“Just Heylel,” Lucifer soothed. 

Heylel, a tiny white fluffy cat that didn’t seem to have knees, bounded into the living room and looked up at Lucifer with big, bright blue eyes. “Mrow?” the creature asked in a soft voice. 

“Did you eat all of your food already, you rascal?” he asked affectionately. Sam drew back, afraid the cat would pounce on him. 

Heylel gave another mrow and slowly walked to where his food dish was. 

“It’s alright, baby boy,” Lucifer soothed, noticing Sam’s nervousness as he turned around and held Sam close. “Heylel is the most laid back cat ever. He might hop into your lap for cuddling and petting, but he doesn’t scratch or bite or anything.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head. “He’s what is called a Napoleon, or a Minuet. It’s a cross between the Munchkin breed- hence the tiny legs- and a Persian. He’s a very docile cat.” He lowered his voice like he was conspiring against the cat. “He’s usually sleeping.”

Sam hesitantly held out his hand for Heylel to sniff. “He is cute. I can see why you picked him.”

Lucifer smiled.

Heylel sniffed over Sam’s hand before looking down at his empty food dish and up at Lucifer, licking his lips. “Mrow?” 

“Yes, I’m going to feed you, you little fluffball.” Lucifer got out the bag of catfood and poured a handful into the stainless steel bowl. “I couldn’t resist when I saw him. He’s been with me since he was a kitten, and that was about five, six years ago.” 

Sam laughed at Heylel running in circles excitedly around his bowl. “I've never had  _ any _ pet,” he said wistfully. 

“We had dogs growing up.” Lucifer said simply. 

“I always wanted a dog but Dad refused; no room for another body or money to waste on another mouth to feed.” Sam looked over Lucifer's shoulder, eyes focused on the switch behind him on the wall.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “My father bred pitbulls,” he said, scuffing his toes on the floor. 

Immediately Sam caught on to what Lucifer was alluding to. “That must have been awful to deal with and see every day,” Sam said sympathetically. 

Lucifer nodded, straightening. “Now! Shower,” he said warmly. 

“Alone?” Sam quivered.

“No, not alone,” Lucifer shook his head. “That’s boring. And not productive. It’ll save water!” He beamed. 

Sam cocked his head. “What has you so happy all of a sudden?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I like showers,” he admitted. 

“Sure,” he replied, his assent unconvincing.

Lucifer smiled and led Sam to his bathroom, beaming as he began getting towels ready for them when they stepped out. 

Sam's jaw dropped in shock at the sprawl that was Lucifer's bathroom. 

“I like taking baths here during midterms and finals,” he admitted. 

“That was what sold you on the house, wasn't it?” Sam sought out Lucifer's arms, displeased that he was so far away. 

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “This and the bedroom. And how spacious it is. It’s not crowded.”  He smiled as he held Sam close, kissing the top of his head. “There’s just one thing left to do before we get in.” 

Sam tilted his head. “What's that angel?”

“Get our clothes off, silly,” Lucifer hummed, kissing his nose. 

“Oh, right.” Sam looked disappointed. 

“Why so disappointed, baby boy? Hmm?” Lucifer kissed his nose again. 

“Thought you were going to kiss me,” he mumbled as his face reddened.

“Is it kisses my little one wants?” He smiled, placing a soft one at the corner of Sam’s lips. 

“Yes,” Sam whined. 

Lucifer placed a soft, warm kiss on Sam’s lips. 

Sam hungrily returned Lucifer's kisses, moaning quietly when he felt teeth nipping his bottom lip.

Lucifer nipped Sam’s lower lip gently, his tongue soothing the sting instantly.  

“You're better than anything I've ever imagined,” Sam breathed. 

Lucifer smiled and slowly began peeling Sam’s shirt off of him. 

Sam lifted his arms to help Lucifer undress him.

Lucifer removed Sam’s shirt and ran his fingers tenderly over his skin, watching goosebumps rise after his fingers. 

Shuddering at the sensation, Sam licked his lips. “Lucifer, I need you.”

“You have me.” Lucifer placed a gentle kiss in the hollow of Sam’s throat. “I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere unless you tell me to.”

“Don't want you to go anywhere,” Sam moaned loudly. 

“Then I’m right here,” Lucifer breathed, working on Sam’s jeans. “Okay?”

Sam felt his heart racing and blood boiling at Lucifer's touch. “Good.”

Lucifer placed a series of tiny kisses along Sam’s pulse point, feeling his heartbeat accelerate as he slowly slid Sam’s jeans off of him. 

“Ungghh, angel.” Sam bucked into Lucifer's thigh, letting his head fall back.

“What, baby boy?” Lucifer asked, holding him close as he allowed Sam to rock into his hips. 

“Feels good, like I should be dying good,” Sam huffed out.

Lucifer chuckled and slowly peeled Sam’s boxers off of him. 

“How is that funny?” Sam shot him a quizzical glance. 

“Not laughing at you, but the description. It’s fairly accurate,” Lucifer admitted. He slid Sam’s boxers off of him the rest of the way and leaned in for a deeper kiss, unable to control how beautiful he thought the boy in front of him was. 

Sam trembled with anxiety as Lucifer's fingers played a rhythm over his skin. He had no idea what God deigned him worthy of this man but he sure as hell was going to give thanks in every way he knew how, starting with opening his mouth and submitting completely to Lucifer's velvet soft mouth.

Lucifer moaned into Sam’s mouth softly, his fingers gently running over Sam’s skin, memorizing the paths and trailways they left upon the boy. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against Sam’s open mouth. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sam blushed under Lucifer's lips dancing over his lips and neck. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam again. “Want to undress me?” he asked.

Sam nodded quickly, fingers a flurry at trying to get Lucifer's shirt unbuttoned. 

Lucifer ran his fingers over Sam’s skin, watching him as he hurried to get his shirt undone. 

“Only you would wear a dress shirt with a million buttons,” Sam grumbled. 

Lucifer chuckled. 

Finally, Sam had the last button poised between his fingers, a thin scrap of cotton all that separated him from seeing Lucifer unadulterated and bare.

Lucifer waited patiently for Sam to finish, smiling encouragingly. 

Sam pushed Lucifer's shirt down his arms, gasping as he saw the porcelain skin beneath. 

Lucifer slid his shirt off of his arms. 

“I want you,” Sam whispered into Lucifer's chest, gripping his arms to keep his balance.

“You have me.” Lucifer held Sam close to him. 

“ _ All _ of you,” he pressed needily.

“Oh?” he asked, running a hand along his spine. 

Sam whined and arched into Lucifer's hand.

“Need me how?” Lucifer asked. 

“You know,” Sam said softly, shyness coloring his words, painting a picture Lucifer couldn't resist.

“Why won’t you tell me, my shy little one?” Lucifer coaxed, kissing Sam. 

Sam moaned but obeyed Lucifer's request. “Need you to make love to me, angel.”

Lucifer nodded. “Okay, baby. Let’s get in the shower first, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam lowered his eyelashes in deference. 

Lucifer smiled and shucked his slacks and his own boxers, placing gentle kisses along Sam’s skin. Once he was naked, he stepped into the shower and tugged Sam in with him. 

“Oof,” Sam groaned. This was the first hot shower he'd had in weeks and the hot, needling spray was almost too much for his skin to handle. 

“You okay, little one?” Lucifer asked, holding Sam close to him. 

“Just hotter than I'm used to.” He stared hard at the milky white floor, not able to lift his eyes to Lucifer's questioning gaze.

Lucifer let it slide, but lifted Sam’s face up to look at his. “If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me,” he said softly. 

“It's not you,” Sam whispered. 

“Then what is it?” Lucifer asked gently. He reached around and turned the water a bit cooler. 

Sam relaxed a little as he felt the water cool down. “Been awhile since I've had hot water,” he admitted, completely embarrassed. 

“Oh baby,” Lucifer whispered tenderly. “Let me know when I can turn it up, okay? But for now. . .” he selected a body wash and a loofah and squirted some on before wetting it and gently running it over Sam’s body. 

Sam leaned into Lucifer's hands, allowing him to scrub his body.

Lucifer took his time scrubbing Sam’s body down. When he had finished, he steered Sam under the spray and began working on shampooing his hair. 

“Feels good, you taking care of me.”

“Good, I like taking care of you,” Lucifer smiled. “Close your eyes, little one.”

Sam's eyes fluttered shut, humming when he felt Lucifer's fingers massaging his scalp.

Lucifer massaged the shampoo into his scalp and then tilted his head back to rinse it out, making sure none of it went into his eyes. 

“I'm hungry,” Sam said quietly, raising his head to meet Lucifer's eyes.

“What do you want to eat, baby boy?”

“Cereal would be okay.” He shivered.

“Something a bit more filling than cereal?” Lucifer coaxed, washing himself quickly. 

Sam shook his head. “You've already done enough,” he protested. 

“And I will continue to do more for you, baby.” He stepped back into Sam’s personal space, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. “I want to do more.”

“Okay,” Sam said hesitantly.

Lucifer smiled. “Come on, let’s get you dried off and into some warm clothes before I feed you.” 

“But I don't have any.” Sam looked confused and clung to Lucifer.

Lucifer soothed Sam with a gentle kiss to his brow. “I have some,” he whispered. “Relax, baby boy, I’ve got you covered.”

“Your clothes? I get to wear them?” Sam asked incredulously, eyes going wide. 

“Yes baby boy, until we get you some of your own,” Lucifer smiled warmly.

“But what will people say if they see me?” Sam glanced worriedly at Lucifer. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Do you care?” he asked gently. 

“Dean will if he finds out,” he answered, misery crossing his face at the prospect of Dean discovering what he would only view as a dirty secret.

“That’s Dean. Dean’s opinion does not matter in this. I am asking you.”

“I don't care,” Sam's voice was small and shadowy. 

“Then you will wear my clothes until I can get you some. For now, let’s get dried off and dressed.”

Sam blushed and his face. “I'm s-sorry,” he stammered.

“For what, little one?” 

“For questioning you.”

“Baby boy, you can ask questions,” Lucifer soothed. 

“Only if you're sure,” Sam said softly.

“Questions are how we learn, little one. They are how we explore the world around us.”

Sam cocked his head. “Never had anything like this before.”

Lucifer smiled as he turned off the shower and led Sam out. “Well with me, you have it. And I want you to use it, okay?” he said gently, wrapping him in a towel and beginning to dry him off. 

Smiling for the first time since he had entered Lucifer's house, Sam flung himself into Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer chuckled and held Sam close, kissing his temple tenderly. 

“Are you in love with me?” Sam asked cautiously. 

“I might be,” Lucifer confessed. “Why do you ask?”

Sam looked at Lucifer curiously. 

“What’s that look for?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“Just not sure how you could love me already,” Sam murmured, hazel eyes bright and focused on Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled warmly. “How could I not?” he asked softly. 

“I've never been in love before.”

“You don’t need to have been in love before for someone to love you.”

“I just don't want to be bad at it,” Sam confessed. “Or know what to expect.”

 

“Baby, don’t worry about being bad at it,” Lucifer soothed. 

“You deserve the best. . .”

“And so do you, and I’m going to do my best to take care of you.” Lucifer’s voice was gentle, yet firm as he dried himself off and led Sam to the bedroom, flicking the light on. 

Sam smiled shyly at Lucifer. “And I'm going to do my best to allow whatever this is to happen.”

“Good,” Lucifer smiled warmly as he led Sam over to a dark cherry wood dresser. “Now, you are a bit taller than me, so these may not fit perfectly, but they’ll do for right now, alright?” He found a pair of sweatpants that were always a bit big on him, and an oversized long sleeved shirt and handed them to Sam. 

“Thank you, angel.” Sam accepted the clothes gratefully. 

“You’re welcome, little one,” Lucifer murmured, kissing his forehead. 

“They smell like you,” he said happily. 

Lucifer smiled. “I would sure hope so,” he teased. 

Sam grinned, smoothing his hands over the thick fabric, relishing the feel of warm clothes. “I like them, alot.”

Lucifer smiled tenderly and kissed his nose. “Get dressed, little one, you’re shivering.”

He tugged the shirt over his head, then pushed his arms through the sleeves. “There, I'm dressed,” Sam grinned cheekily.

Lucifer laughed as he slid a pair of sweatpants on and he rubbed his nose with Sam’s. “The pants too, baby boy.” 

Sam huffed and stuck his tongue out at Lucifer. “Fine,” he groused.

Lucifer chuckled and slid a shirt on over his torso. “For me?” he asked playfully. 

“Anything for you, I suppose,” Sam replied, his kaleidoscope eyes twinkling in the dim light.

Lucifer smiled and waited for Sam to finish dressing.

Sam pulled his pants on slowly, sighing as he tugged on the legs,  annoyed at the elastic cuffs at the feet.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s temple when his task was complete. “Good boy.”

Sam felt his skin warm at the praise. 

Lucifer smiled. “Time for food,” he said with a fond tone in his voice. 

“What are you making?” Sam's face took on the expression of an excited puppy.

“Whatever you want, baby boy,” Lucifer smiled. 

“Surprise me, Luci.”

“Alright,” Lucifer laughed, scooping Sam up and carrying him to the kitchen. 

Sam giggled, a musical cacophony erupting from his chest.

“You’re so freakin’  _ cute! _ ” Lucifer gushed, covering Sam’s face in kisses. 

“Not as cute as you.” Sam tilted his head back to see Lucifer's azure eyes sparkling with joy. 

Lucifer giggled and kissed Sam sweetly.

Sam parted his lips, allowing Lucifer's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

Lucifer explored a little bit, tasting before withdrawing to set Sam on the bar so he could watch Lucifer while he cooked. Heylel managed the impressive feat of jumping onto the counter from the floor and he peered at Sam curiously. He nosed along his hand before bumping it with his head with a purr. 

“Hey, that tickles!” Sam laughed. “He  _ is _ sweet, angel.”

Lucifer laughed along with Sam, unable to stop the infectiousness that was his happy little one. “And he wants you to pet him,” he said, looking into the fridge. 

Sam petted Heylel, grinning at his prickly tongue teasing at his hand. “Okay, so I like  _ this _ cat.  Still am scared of cats, though.”

“That’s fine, baby,” Lucifer smiled, pulling out eggs and bacon. 

“Ooh, breakfast for dinner!” Sam hopped off the counter to help Lucifer carry the food to the stove. 

Lucifer laughed and smiled. “Back on the counter with you,” he teased. 

“And if I don't?” Sam asked, mischief bright on his face. 

“Nothing, but I don’t want you to help tonight.” Lucifer kissed his nose. “It’s all about you tonight.”

“Okay,” Sam relented and returned to his perch on the counter.

Lucifer smiled and grabbed the bread to make toast. 

“Thank you,” Sam said shyly.

“Of course, little one.” Lucifer smiled warmly. 

“How did you get into all of  _ this _ , anyway?” He gestured widely with his hands, referring to Lucifer  needing to care for others. 

“What, the need to care for others?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam nodded, watching Lucifer's face intently.

“I had no one when I was alone,” Lucifer said. “No one who would even listen to me. And it hurt me, growing up. I was more alone than you could imagine. And when I got older, and got away from it all, I wondered how many of us there were out there. And I made myself a promise, that whenever I find someone like that in need, I’d take care of them. And I’ve upheld that promise.”

Sam felt his heart breaking for Lucifer; he knew all too well the pain and anguish he'd suffered alone because he'd been alone facing the world.

“You're not alone now,” Sam said softly.

“Not as lonely, no,” Lucifer agreed. 

“What does that mean?” Sam looked crestfallen. 

“People leave,” Lucifer shrugged. “I’ve lost contact with so many of those that I helped.” 

“But you have me.” Sam's chest hurt as he thought about not being important enough to Lucifer for him to consider a part of his life.

Lucifer ran over and kissed Sam sweetly. “I have you now,” he agreed.

“You think I'll leave you, don't you?” 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Lucifer’s voice sounded vulnerable, near tears.

“No,” Sam tried to soothe his teacher.

“You really think so?”  

“Of course I do.” Sam pressed his forehead against Lucifer's. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Lucifer swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

“I promise you, angel.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Okay.” 

“Please, smile for me.” Sam nosed at Lucifer's jaw.

“Why?” Lucifer asked, tilting his head. 

“I don't like seeing you sad,” Sam said softly. 

Lucifer nosed along Sam’s cheekbone. “I’m not sad,” he protested softly. 

“Your heart says differently.” Sam pressed a soft kiss on Lucifer's nose.

Lucifer sighed and nosed into Sam more. 

Sam reached out tentatively through the connection he shared with Lucifer, unsure if he was even aware that it existed.

Lucifer made a curious noise and shuffled closer into Sam’s space, seeking the warmth and affection that he was so willing to give. 

“I can feel everything you're feeling, hear every thought you're having and see what you see, angel,” Sam said quietly. 

“How?” Lucifer asked in a whisper. 

“Not sure, but your soul is connected to mine; I noticed it the very first day I met you.” Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer. 

Lucifer tucked himself into Sam’s arms neatly, enjoying the closeness.

“Didn't you feel something strange that day?” He asked Lucifer in a gentle voice. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured. 

Sam nuzzled at the skin below Lucifer's jaw. “And?” He prompted. 

“Wanted to be close to you.” Lucifer’s voice was quiet, almost subdued. It was clear he was lost in his own head a bit. 

“It's okay. You're safe,” Sam soothed. “I'm sorry I scared you with this.”

“It’s fine,” Lucifer whispered. 

“You don't have to be ashamed of anything with me, Luci. What has you so far from me right now?” Sam asked concernedly.

Lucifer shrugged. A faint flinch flashed across his features, barely noticeable. 

“Angel,” Sam implored. “I can feel how tightly you're wound up and how heavy your heart is. Please, tell me.”

Lucifer simply buried his face into Sam’s shoulder, hiding it from view. 

Sam stroked his fingers down Lucifer's neck. “We don't have to talk about  _ them _ . Just tell me how I can help you.”

“I. . . I don’t know,” Lucifer confessed. “I’ve. . . I’ve never had. . . “ he bit his lip and burrowed himself into Sam’s shoulder more. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Sam rubbed Lucifer's shoulders soothingly. “You'll never have to be without me or what you need, ever again,” he promised. 

Lucifer swallowed and nodded. A soft whimper was barely heard. 

Sam allowed his mouth to profess his love and devotion for the man in front of him, laying tender kisses over every inch of skin he could reach. 

Lucifer slowly relaxed in Sam’s arms. 

“You're so beautiful. Just one question for you and then we can eat.”

“Okay,” Lucifer whispered. 

“What do you feel from me,  _ for  _ me?”

“Devotion. Affection. Need. Longing.” Lucifer pinked. 

Sam kissed Lucifer tenderly on his lips. “That's just the tip of the iceberg, baby.”

Lucifer returned the soft kiss and smiled. “Okay. Food?” 

“Yes, I'm starving now,” Sam answered with a bright smile on his face.

Lucifer smiled and finished throwing the food together after withdrawing from Sam’s embrace. 

“That looks amazing, Luce.”

“Thanks,” Lucifer smiled, sliding the plate in front of Sam. 

Sam stuck his fork into the bright yellow, fluffy eggs. “So good,” Sam muttered around his bite of eggs.

Lucifer smiled and pulled up a chair. “Good I’m glad.”

“You must have had a younger brother to cook for. Tastes like comfort food for when he was sick.” Sam looked expectantly at Lucifer. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m the younger brother,” he murmured. 

“No other siblings?”

Lucifer shook his head. 

“I'm sorry,” Sam whispered and blushed profusely.

“It's okay.”

Sam stared hard at his plate, shame roiling hard, over and through him.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked gently. “Do you not like it?”

“It's not the food,” Sam said morosely.

“Then what is it?”

“I had no right to pry about your family. I'm sorry,” Sam continued to look into his plate.

“Baby, it’s alright,” Lucifer soothed, tilting his head up. “I’m fine.” 

Sam blinked away the tears collecting on his lashes.

“Don’t cry, please?” Lucifer asked with an exaggerated frown. 

He sniffled, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. “I know I shouldn't be crying but I can't help it.”

Lucifer kissed Sam’s tears away. “Finished with dinner?” he asked gently. 

Sam spoke softly, “Yes, just want to sleep.”

“Alright, baby boy,” Lucifer murmured. He walked around the table and lifted Sam up. “Let’s get to sleep, alright?”

“I  _ can _ walk you know,” he protested weakly. 

“Hush, child,” Lucifer teased playfully, kissing his nose as he carried him to the bedroom. 

Sam giggled. “So  _ not _ a child, babe.”

Lucifer kissed his nose again and gently laid him on the bed. “Sleepy time,” he cooed. 

“Hope you don't mind cuddling. I have been told by Dean and others that I'm a clingy octopus,” Sam confessed. 

“I  _ love  _ cuddling,” Lucifer announced, laying down next to Sam and pulling the covers up and over them.

Yawning, Sam curled into Lucifer and parted his lips, obviously wanting kisses from his beautiful teacher. 

Lucifer smiled gently and kissed Sam sweetly and firmly, cupping the back of his head tenderly.

“Angel,” Sam moaned. 

“Yes, baby,” Lucifer whispered. 

“The way you make me feel. . .”

“I’m glad,” he whispered, tucking some of his hair behind his ear tenderly. “Think you can sleep?”

“Yes,” Sam answered, yawning again and for the first time since Dean had left him all on his own, he felt like he could breathe easily and actually succumb to the deep sleep his body was desperate for.

Lucifer brushed his lips against Sam’s forehead. “Sleep well, little one.”

“I'm falling in love with you,” Sam whispered into the dark room, his vulnerability mostly invisible to Lucifer, a man who instinctively knew what he needed with only a touch.

Lucifer smiled and held Sam close. “That works out, since I’m falling in love with you. Now sleep, baby boy. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

Nodding sleepily, Sam felt the fingers of slumber pull him under hard. When he woke up the next morning, a smile was on his face instead of the anxiety attack and an empty heart he had anticipated. 


	5. You're All Mine Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Luci, shy Sam and a whole lotta fluff with some serious discussion :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update finally :P. Each one of your reviews, comments and just reading the story has kept us inspired; for me, life has been a convoluted mess lately, so reading all of your comments has brightened my days when nothing else could. We appreciate each and every one of you.  
> Keep feeding your tiny devils :)

Next to him, Lucifer slept on peacefully, holding onto Sam protectively. Wisps of his hair had curled a little in the night, making his already messy hair even messier than usual and his shirt had ridden up a little in the night, exposing porcelain skin and a dark blond treasure trail. 

Sam moaned at the sight of Lucifer's bare skin and pressed his fingers to Lucifer's wrist, tugging him towards his mouth, then sighed when he felt those sinful lips meet his.

Lucifer slowly woke up to kissing Sam and he kissed back more firmly, but still lazy and sleepy, a faint smile taking over his lips.

“Good morning, Luci,” Sam breathed against his lips, the pattern of his uneven breaths matching the slow staccato of the rain falling from above.

“Morning, little one,” Lucifer murmured softly. “How are you doing?”

Sam offered a lazy smile. “I'm incredible, angel.”

Lucifer smiled just as lazily. “Hungry?”

“No. Want to stay right here with you.”

Lucifer chuckled and kissed his nose. “Precious. But not too long, we both have school.” 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Back to the facade,” he sighed out.

“I know, baby,” Lucifer sighed. 

“I don't like it, at all.” Sam butted at Lucifer's jaw.

“I know, I don’t either,” Lucifer cooed.

“Will it always be like this?” Sam looked at Lucifer, knots in his stomach bigger than the knots in his sleep mussed hair.

“Hopefully not, baby boy.” 

“I still have months left of school, Luce.” Sam frowned, thinking of the prospect of living a double life for almost a whole year.

“I know, baby,” Lucifer soothed, kissing his temple. “But I’m always here, remember that.” 

“Promise?” Sam felt his nerves flip and coil.

“Promise to the moon and back.” Lucifer kissed his temple again, letting his fingers linger. 

Sam leaned into Lucifer's calming touch. “What are we exactly?” His brows furrowed.

“What do you want us to be?” 

“You're everything to me, angel.”

“Alright, then.” Lucifer kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you get up and get ready for school while I make French toast?”

“What do you want us to be?” Sam asked earnestly. 

“Whatever you want us to be, baby.”

Sam blushed, his skin was tingling and he could barely focus for the life of him; all he could hear was Lucifer's praying in the silence, insistent in his pleas and coursing through their bond.

Lucifer smiled and kissed his blushing cheeks. “Get dressed, baby. I’ll make breakfast.”

“Ask me, angel. . .just, ask.” Sam stared into Lucifer's midnight blue eyes, needing the words brought to the light of day.

“What do you want us to be, baby?” Lucifer asked, softly, hope singing in his veins. 

“Start slow and date me?” Sam bit back the word  _ mate _ before it could fly off of his tongue.

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer smiled, nosing into Sam’s neck. “Now, time to get dressed.”

“You want to dress me?” Sam grinned playfully. His heart was pounding hard at knowing Lucifer was  _ aware  _ in some part of him that they were mates.

“Yes,” Lucifer purred. 

Sam pressed a kiss to Lucifer's lips.

Lucifer kissed him and slowly crawled out of bed. “Come on, baby.” 

Sam followed Lucifer out of bed and waited for him to find clothes, smiling happily. 

Lucifer found Sam a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and handed them to him. 

“This your way of marking me, angel?”

“Mmm, yes.” Lucifer purred, nipping Sam’s ear. “ _ Mine. _ ”

Sam dug his nails into Lucifer's back, pressing himself into Lucifer. “ _ Forever _ ,” he promised. “Are you  mine?”

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Lucifer promised. 

“I love you,” Sam said softly, letting the words run off of his tongue. 

Lucifer smiled tenderly. “I love you too.” 

Sam pulled on the t shirt over his head and reached for the jeans.

Lucifer smiled and went to put on his work clothes. 

“You're so beautiful, my devilish angel.” Sam stepped closer to Lucifer and nipped at his neck.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Sam sweetly. 

Sam opened his mouth on a sigh, feeling content for the first time in his life.

Lucifer smiled gently as he broke the kiss. “Time for breakfast.”

“Gonna spoil me with all of this.” Sam gestured widely and offered him a bright smile.

“Oh well.” Lucifer chuckled. 

“You wanna see me bratty?” Sam giggled.

Lucifer laughed. “I wouldn’t let you,” he teased happily. 

“Be your brat,” he teased back. 

“You’re mine, though,” Lucifer smirked. 

“Feed me, now,” Sam demanded, eyes glinting gold with mischief. 

Lucifer smacked Sam’s ass playfully. “Magic words, little one.” 

Sam squealed. “Bite me!”

Lucifer leaned in and nipped Sam’s neck. 

“Oh!” Sam shuddered, all long lines and sweetness edged with fire. “Don't start something you can't finish, angel.”

“Then don’t tempt me, baby,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Can't help it.” Sam rocked his hips backwards into Lucifer. 

“Mmm, can’t or don’t want to,” Lucifer chuckled, stilling his hips. 

“Both,” he admitted.

Lucifer chuckled and slowly reached his hands into Sam’s shirt. “You going to be a good boy for me in class today?” he purred. 

Sam moaned. “Maybe,” he hedged.

“Please? For me?” Lucifer whispered. 

“Can't handle the distraction, huh?”

“I don’t want to scandalize your classmates.” 

“Heh. You know they're up to far worse,” Sam pointed out. He curled his hand around Lucifer's neck, pulling his face towards him, then kissed him filthily, tongue jamming into Lucifer's mouth insistently, demanding submission to his ministrations.

Lucifer melted and allowed Sam to control the kiss for once. 

“So gorgeous like this, angel,” Sam breathed, in ecstasy at the feel of Lucifer's submission. 

Lucifer smiled and nipped Sam’s lip. “Behave,” he whispered. 

“Don't wanna, want you,” Sam gasped.

“Tonight,” Lucifer promised. “Breakfast, then class, then detention first.”

“I'm holding you to that promise.”

“As long as you behave very well for me,” Lucifer teased, squeezing his backside before leading Sam into the kitchen. 

“I'll try, angel eyes.” Sam offered him a prismatic, bright grin. 

Lucifer laughed and quickly made some French toast for Sam. “Eat up, baby,” he said, kissing the top of his head tenderly. 

“Aren't you eating?” Sam tilted his head, not quite sure what was going on.

“I eat the cafeteria food,” Lucifer hummed. 

“Eat breakfast with me, please.”

Lucifer smiled and took an apple. “Not that hungry, yet,” he explained.

Sam saw the signs and chose to ignore them for the time being. Sighing, he asked, “Sit with me at least?”

Lucifer came over and snuggled up into Sam’s space, nibbling on his apple. 

Leaning against Lucifer, Sam cut off a piece of his French toast, moaning at the explosion of taste that hit his mouth. “’S really good, babe.”

“I’m glad,” Lucifer purred happily.

Sam licked his lips and pressed his mouth against Lucifer's. “Sweet like you.”

Lucifer kissed Sam softly. “I try,” he hummed. “Eat up, I want to make sure my briefcase is together.” 

Sam groaned at the image of Lucifer dressed up like a hot professor. “You're teasing me again, angel.”

“You love it,” Lucifer hummed, planting a kiss to the top of his head as he began to head into the living room to pack everything up for classes. 

“You're right, I do.” Sam rose from the table and crossed to the sink, putting his plate and coffee cup in it quietly, grinning all the while at how lucky he was.

Lucifer soon came in with his tie done and carrying his briefcase. “Shall we?”

“Damn,” Sam whistled at Lucifer's slate gray dress shirt and almost tight black dress pants.

Lucifer smiled and kissed his forehead. “Glad you approve. Now let’s go.” He gently hit Sam’s rear with his briefcase. 

Sam jumped as he felt the soft thwack of leather against his butt. “Ooh!”

Lucifer winked. “Go.” 

“I'm going, I'm going!” Sam pouted, biting his lip in the process.

Lucifer chuckled. “No pouting,” he teased as he led Sam out to his car again. 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Lucifer, waggling it back and forth. “I'll pout if I want to, angel.”

Lucifer leaned forward and nipped Sam’s tongue. “Behave.”

“Mmph,” Sam moaned. “Not nice to tease.”

Lucifer chuckled and slid into the driver’s seat, turning on the car. 

“Babe,” Sam mock whined, lowering his eyelashes. 

“Yes?” Lucifer asked as he began driving. 

“You're really going to make me suffer all day?”

“I’m suffering right along with you. And it’s only until like 4,” Lucifer smiled. “You can do it. And really, since you still have detention, you have to just wait until 3.”

“But you have experience and practice at this; I'm nowhere near as well versed for something like this,” Sam pointed out.

Lucifer laughed happily. “It’s not easy, baby boy, but you can do it. If you manage to go all day without ducking into the bathroom to jerk off, I’ll give you a special treat tonight.”

Sam sucked in a breath. Oh Lord, today was going to be a long day.

Lucifer chuckled as he pulled into his usual parking space. “Behave, have fun, study hard,” he said. “Do you have money for lunch?”

“Me, behave?” Sam's eyes glittered like topaz in the summer sun, full of mischief.

“Do you want to be a good boy? For me?” Lucifer chuckled. 

Realizing the dark behind the buoyancy of Lucifer's tone, Sam nodded. “I promise, sir. And, no, I don't have money for lunch, it's not a big deal,” he rushed to finish his sentence. 

“Yes, it is,” Lucifer sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten for Sam. “Here you go, for lunch. Don’t go crazy on it, though.” He kissed the top of his head. 

Blushing hard, Sam concentrated on the dirt interwoven in his shoe laces. “T-Thank you. I won't spend it all; I'll give you your change in detention,” he whispered raspily.

Lucifer smiled. “Keep the change,” he said gently. He placed another gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. “See you in class, baby boy.” 

“I'll miss you,” Sam said softly, seeking out the comfort of Lucifer's lips. 

“And I, you,” Lucifer replied softly. “I’ll see you in class, baby.” Placing another sweet and gentle kiss on Sam’s lips, he left the car. 

Feeling Lucifer's departure like a palpable loss, Sam rubbed his chest. It did no good, however, as the ache persisted. He sighed and slowly pushed out of the passenger seat, then headed to his first class of the day.

Lucifer ducked into the teacher’s lounge, collected his mail, and then went to go teach more about contraception. 


	6. And I'm All Yours Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Luci take their relationship to the next level, complete with unabashed pet names and filthiness all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many requests and far too many issues in my personal life, this chapter is finally ready to be posted.  
> -cait  
> We both continue to be awed by your comments and feedback. This started off as something small, and as everything with these two, it turned into something much bigger almost immediately.  
> Thank you to each and every one of you for being so patient.  
> Your tiny devils are in withdrawal :P.  
> Leave us comments and kudos <3

Sam fidgeted anxiously until he was able to see Lucifer, feel him appraise him and present him with the affection he so desperately craved. He swallowed noisily as he walked into Lucifer's classroom.  
Lucifer smiled as he slid a stick of gum into his mouth. “Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester, I hope you’ll behave today,” he said, as if they weren’t dating, but when no one was looking, he gave Sam a quick wink before greeting the rest of the class as they filed in.   
Sam remembered the implicit directions Lucifer had given to him yesterday and merely nodded his head, indicating his willingness to comply. He bit his lip when he saw Lucifer wink at him. That man could melt him with a look alone; Sam fought and lost his battle to stare at his gruff around the edges boyfriend.  
Lucifer conducted his class with ease, answering questions as they came and giving more information about contraception. The homework was given out, a worksheet, and the bell rang all too soon. He snuck glances at Sam throughout the lecture, but remained imposing.   
Remaining true to his promise, Sam didn't speak a word, overwhelmingly intimidated by the indomitable man before him.  
Lucifer dismissed his class and walked over to his computer and began entering grades again, humming quietly. “Don’t forget, Mr. Winchester, 3 PM, the ISS room.”  
Sam nodded, still unable to speak without Lucifer's permission but offered a small smile in exchange.   
Lucifer caught the small smile and gave one of his own.   
3pm finally made its presence known and Sam practically floated to his boyfriend, his mate.  
Lucifer was waiting, busy grading papers as he did so. He looked up and smiled as Sam walked in at three on the dot. “Right on time, baby,” he said as Sam closed the door behind him.   
Sam leapt into Lucifer's arms. “I missed you, angel eyes. I behaved all day,” he said breathlessly.   
“Such a good boy,” Lucifer praised, holding Sam close and peppering kisses along his hairline and smiling. “That’s my good boy.”   
“I didn't even touch myself.” Sam nuzzled against Lucifer's cheek.  
“Very well done, little one, I know that wasn’t easy,” Lucifer cooed, pressing his lips to his forehead and rocking Sam. “Such a good little boy for me. Did you get enough to eat at lunch?”  
Sam tingled in a warm pleasant way at Lucifer's praise and his pet name. “I did,” he answered bashfully.   
“Good, that’s very good,” Lucifer praised, kissing Sam’s cheek. “Tell me about your day.”  
“I went to class, all of them, had lunch with my friends and thought about you nonstop.” Sam's cheeks flushed at his admission.   
Lucifer chuckled and kissed his blushing cheeks again. “And you were perfect in my class, but I couldn’t help but feel you were scared of me. Is that so, little one?”  
“I am a little,” he confessed and tried to hide in Lucifer's neck. “You had your alpha-don't-fuck-with-me face on, it's just a little scary.”  
Lucifer cooed and kissed Sam’s forehead. “I do that because I do have a reputation to maintain, and you to protect,” he whispered soothingly.   
“Okay,” Sam whispered, calmed by Lucifer's voice and steady heartbeat.   
“You know what I’m like outside of the classroom, I’m just a big softie,” Lucifer chuckled. “Remember that, okay?”  
“I'll try, Luce.” Sam curled into Lucifer's warmth.  
Lucifer held Sam comfortingly, kissing his forehead and humming softly.   
Sam felt Lucifer's adoration flooding their bond and a happy sigh loosed from his chest.   
“That’s it, nice and relaxed,” Lucifer purred quietly.   
Sam pressed his forehead to Lucifer's and pressed a less than chaste kiss to cotton candy pink lush lips.   
Lucifer returned the less than chaste kiss with enthusiasm and amusement at his eagerness.   
“What's so funny, angel?”

“You’re just too freaking cute.”  
Sam batted his hands, dismissing Lucifer's comment. “I'm not cute; I'm almost a grown man - I'm handsome if I'm anything.”  
“Grown men can be cute.” Lucifer chuckled, kissing Sam’s nose. “Puppy, remember?”  
“Urgh, killing the mood, Luci,” Sam groaned.  
“Shhh” Lucifer hummed, kissing his forehead. “Just relax in the moment.”  
Sam smiled slow and wide. “So, puppy huh? Does this puppy get his treat now?” He asked mischievously.  
“When we get home,” Lucifer promised.   
Sam's heart fluttered in his chest at the word ‘home”. He'd never had a home before and out of nowhere Lucifer had appeared, upsetting his life in the best way possible, offering him what he had never even dreamed of wanting for himself.  
Lucifer kissed his forehead and rested his lips there as he rocked Sam tenderly.   
“Gonna put me to sleep if you keep doing that,” Sam warned.  
Lucifer chuckled. “Like that?” he murmured.   
“Don't wanna sleep,” he replied drowsily.  
Lucifer smiled. “Well, it’s time to go. Get up.”   
Sam made grabby hands, clinging to Lucifer tighter. “Carry me,” he demanded.  
“I can’t, not out of the school,” Lucifer murmured.   
“Not fair,” Sam pouted and sniffed.  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Lucifer cooed, standing Sam upright and grabbing their belongings. “Let’s go home. I sense my little one needs a nap.”  
Sam stretched his legs carefully, following Lucifer out of the detention room.  
Lucifer led Sam out to his car and got him in. He buckled Sam in and began driving home.   
Looking towards Lucifer at the stoplight, Sam openly gaped at just how beautiful his boyfriend was in the pale spring sunshine.   
Lucifer looked over and smiled at his boyfriend. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.   
“Needy.” Sam reached for Lucifer's hand insistently.   
Lucifer chuckled and handed Sam his hand. “Needy?” he asked for further clarification. “Needy for what?”  
“All of you.”  
“Soon enough, baby, we’re almost home.”  
Sam rocked his hips frantically as his semi hard on bloomed into a full blown hard on, dick rubbing against his zipper, weeping mess in his jeans.  
“Shh, baby, calm,” Lucifer soothed. 

“You could have warned me how damn much of a tease you are,” Sam gritted out, lungs on fire from trying to find his release.   
“I’m barely teasing you, baby boy, just relax. You won’t be able to if you’re stressed,” Lucifer cooed, pulling into his driveway.  
Sam forced himself to focus on Lucifer's words and took deep breaths in.  
Lucifer parked the car and got out and walking over to the passenger’s side to draw Sam out. “Come on, relax for me, baby,” he cooed.  
Shakily, Sam nodded, meeting the bluest eyes ever created and allowed Lucifer's soothing words and calming touches to move unrestrained through the link they shared.  
Lucifer slid Sam out of the car and cradled him close as he carried him inside and into the kitchen. “Water and fruit,” he said softly.   
“I want strawberries, angel.” Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Lucifer's neck.   
“Alright,” Lucifer smiled as he set down their things before moving into the kitchen, easily holding Sam with one hand while he grabbed a water bottle and a box of strawberries.   
“I like it when you carry me, it makes me feel safe,” Sam said shyly. He reached for the strawberries and bit down on the juicy fruit, teeth sinking into bright red flesh, staining his lips prettier than any lipstick ever could.   
Lucifer smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad, baby boy.”  
“Show me?”  
“Show you what?” Lucifer asked, undoing the lid to the water bottle and holding it to Sam’s lips.   
“How glad you are, angel.” Sam obediently opened his lips to take a drink.  
Lucifer smiled and brushed his lips against Sam’s forehead. “Eat a few more strawberries, baby.”  
Eagerly, Sam dug into his strawberries with gusto. “Is that good?”  
“Slow down and drink more water, baby,” Lucifer chuckled, smoothing Sam’s hair away from his eyes.   
“Mmph,” Sam grunted in reply, chasing Lucifer's lips to catch a taste of his addictive mouth.  
Lucifer kissed Sam sweetly and tenderly.   
Sam submitted under Lucifer's touch, lifting his eyes to meet a wall of midnight and porcelain, ready to pounce on him.  
Lucifer smiled. “How’s my baby boy?”  
“Good,” he breathed.   
“That’s good. Relaxed?”  
“Very,” Sam hummed.  
“Ready for a little nap?” Lucifer asked softly.   
“Only if you go with me, angel.”  
“Of course, little one. Done with your strawberries and water?”  
Sam nodded. “Mmhm.” He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  
Lucifer smiled and got up. Putting the fruit and water away, he carefully carried Sam up to bed and laid down with him.   
“Mine,” Sam mumbled as he settled in the bed, curled into Lucifer.   
“Yes, yours, now get some sleep,” Lucifer whispered.   
Sam woke up in the darkened room, peeking a glance toward Lucifer and seeing that he was still asleep, jumped on him and peppered his face with kisses.  
Lucifer chuckled as he woke up and smiled up at Sam peppering his face with kisses and began returning the ones to his lips. “Hey there, little one,” he murmured.  
“Thought you were gonna sleep forever.” Sam pouted when Lucifer drew back from his lips.   
Lucifer chuckled and kissed the pout on Sam’s lips. “I sleep very soundly, baby boy.”   
“So I see,” Sam replied. “I was promised a treat.” His eyes flashed amber and verdant at remembering Lucifer's promise.  
Lucifer chuckled and smiled. “Yes, I did promise you a treat if you were good for me,” he said warmly. “Do you remember what I said that would be?”  
“You said you'd reduce my time, if I behaved in class.” Sam took a breath, and spoke softly, “And you promised to give me what I asked for.”  
“Mmm, I did, didn’t I?” Lucifer chuckled. “First things first- one less detention, or a few days less of not speaking in my class?”  
Sam considered his options and decided to go with the punishment that would end their predicament faster. “Less detention, definitely,” he said decisively.   
“Alright, baby boy,” Lucifer hummed. “Now, mind asking me for what you wanted again?”   
“You. All of you, angel.” Sam met Lucifer's eyes head on, his shyness for once not hindering him in pursuing what he wanted.  
Lucifer smiled and rolled them so Sam was laying underneath of him, looking down at him lovingly. “I’m going to start off slow,” he warned. “And that’s for my comfort and your safety. Tell me your safe word.”  
“Yes, angel, I understand. It's Impala,” Sam answered, stretching out his long limbs like a lazy cat.  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Lucifer breathed, leaning in to kiss Sam deeply and passionately.   
Sam eagerly returned Lucifer's kisses, moaning into his mouth.   
Lucifer began trailing his kisses down Sam’s neck, nosing into the flesh as he bestowed kisses onto it.   
“Nnn, angel,” Sam moaned, trying to find deeper purchase in his boyfriend's teeth.  
Lucifer’s nimble fingers began peeling Sam’s shirt off of him, busying himself with lazy licks to his collarbone.   
Sam writhed under Lucifer's fiery touch, sinking his teeth into the.porcelain flesh above him.  
Lucifer groaned and brought his thumbs up to brush across Sam’s nipples deftly, watching his reactions studiously.   
“Luci!” Sam cried out, desperate for more from his mate.  
“Sensitive. . . . Good,” Lucifer purred approvingly. “I wonder. . . “ he leaned down further and gently lapped over his right nipple tenderly.  
“Ooh!” Sam shook his head violently against the pillow, powerless to Lucifer's devilish mouth.   
Encouraged by the enthusiastic response he received, Lucifer repeated the motion, idly wondering if Sam could cum like this and he stifled a groan in favor of dragging his teeth lightly over the sensitive nip.  
“Yes, I can,” Sam panted, answering Lucifer's unasked question.   
“Fuck, baby,” Lucifer swore. He quickly removed himself from Sam. “Undress and then lie back down on your back. I’m going to make you cum just by playing with your nipples and then I’m going to cum all over you.”  
Sam whimpered. “Anything you want.” He quickly yanked his clothes off and threw them over Lucifer's shoulder, not hearing them hit the floor before he was being pressed hard against the bed.  
Lucifer pressed Sam hard into the bed, having undressed down to silk black boxers before his mouth was devouring one rock hard nipple while deft fingers toyed with the other one.   
Sam squeezed his fingers into silk clad ass cheeks and began rocking his hips against Lucifer's hard, thick cock.  
Lucifer groaned as he teased and sucked and pulled, enjoying the neediness of the young man underneath of him.   
“You're killing me, angel.” Sam sank his fists into Lucifer's short tawny locks and pulled hard.  
Lucifer gasped and moaned at the hard pull to his hair, sucking hard on the nipple in his mouth.   
Sam wound his fingers around the silky hair in his grip and continued to pull in time to Lucifer's sucking on his nipples, hips jerking erratically, warning both of them of the explosive orgasm threatening to surface.  
Lucifer soon looked up at Sam and wordlessly told him to cum for him, eager to see and feel it.   
Sam saw the command in his boyfriend's stormy eyes and came harder than he ever had in his life, covering Lucifer in his release from chest to nose, shuddering hard at the after effects of his orgasm.   
Lucifer groaned and as soon as Sam had finished he was fishing himself out of his boxers to hurriedly jerk his own release onto Sam's tempting body.   
Sam blinked lazily at the man above him. “That's one hell of a treat, angel.”  
That had Lucifer cumming hard with a loud groan and stuttering hips as he covered Sam's torso in salty release.   
Swiping a finger on his chest, Sam sucked loudly and found himself immediately addicted to Lucifer's taste.  
Lucifer chuckled softly and fell next to Sam with a groan.   
“Did I wear you out, old man?” Sam teased.   
“Little boy,” Lucifer growled somewhat playfully, “I haven’t ‘cleaned the pipes’ in three months.”  
“So what you're saying is that you're good to go again,” Sam purred.  
“I’m horny, but I need a rest,” Lucifer mumbled. “I’m old.”   
“Not old by a long shot,” Sam scoffed.   
“I’m nearly forty, Sam,” Lucifer grumbled. “That’s old.”  
“Not to me, angel eyes.” Sam plastered himself against Lucifer’s boneless body and nipped his bottom lip. “Besides I don't hear you complaining about what we just did.”  
Lucifer chuckled. “And why would I complain?” he asked   
“I would hope that you didn't,” Sam giggled.  
“I have nothing to complain about,” Lucifer purred.   
Sam shivered at those words, already aching for more of Lucifer.  
Lucifer snuggled into Sam with a smile. “Such an impatient little boy,” he teased.   
“You know you love it, sweetheart,” Sam declared.  
“I do,” Lucifer admitted, kissing Sam’s nose.   
“Such a sap. Seriously.”  
“You love it.”  
“Absolutely. It's one of your best qualities.” Sam grinned in adoration at Lucifer.  
Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s smile.   
Sam shifted on Lucifer's spread thighs, making his wants known.  
Lucifer chuckled. “More?” he teased gently.  
“Yes, please!” Sam nodded eagerly.  
“I am not young, Sam, I cannot get my cock up that quickly,” Lucifer teased.   
“Mmm, we'll just see about that.” Sam hummed into Lucifer's mouth, lips dancing over his boyfriend's lush mouth.  
Lucifer chuckled and kissed Sam teasingly.   
Sam growled, “Don't tease or I will call you an old man.”  
“Little boy,” Lucifer chuckled as he rolled them so Sam was underneath of him once more, “If I don’t tease, then where’s the fun for me?” 

“In admiring my body.” Sam licked his lips and winked.  
Lucifer chuckled and slid in between Sam’s legs as he leaned in for another kiss.   
“Need you, now,” Sam huffed out breathlessly, winding his legs around Lucifer's waist.  
“Need me? Again?” Lucifer teased, rolling his hips down and into Sam’s.   
Sam nodded eagerly, almost frantically, feeling like an addict chasing his next high; Lucifer had undoubtedly hooked him with one taste.  
“Alright, little one,” Lucifer soothed, rutting against Sam more.   
“Ah!” Sam screamed out in pleasure, grinding roughly into Lucifer's solid hips.  
“That’s it, shh, baby, I’m here,” Lucifer whispered tenderly.   
Sam felt his stomach coil tightly and then blossom into something he had no name for, only that he knew Lucifer felt it too through their link by the way Lucifer kept pinning him down, biting and chasing the sting with kisses, all the while his depthless azure eyes tracked his every movement and moan


	7. Alpha & Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes a risk and tells Lucifer just how he feels about him. When Lucifer readily takes him into his arms, Sam feels something settle into place. That feeling of home he has been searching for his entire life is now right in front of him and he won't let it go no matter what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of pre-claiming sex and affection happen in this chapter. Pay close attention to the details; they'll make sense soon :).  
> Earlier update than planned but we couldn't wait :P.   
> As always, comments and kudos are candy so don't forget to feed your tiny devils <3

Lucifer was hungry to mark and claim Sam, eager to stake that this young man was  _ his  _ and his alone. He soothed the stinging bites with flicks of his tongue and gently rubbed where he had pinned Sam down on brief occasions, growling low and deep in his throat. 

Sam trembled in his boyfriend's arms, the pleasure almost too much to bear. Unconsciously, he bared his neck to Lucifer, offering him his submission, devotion and trust in one fell swoop.

Lucifer saw the offer and seized it, marking a rather impressive bruise into Sam’s throat. 

A rumbled purr loosed its way from Sam's throat and shocked both men with its intensity.

Lucifer chuckled and slowly withdrew from marking Sam up to stare at him possessively. 

“ _ Yours _ ,” Sam breathed huskily, meeting Lucifer's gaze head on, offering everything Lucifer had ever wanted.

“Mine,” Lucifer growled. 

“ _ Mate _ ,” Sam tentatively whispered and licked his lips.

“Mate,” Lucifer agreed, kissing Sam 

“Promise?” Sam parted his lips, allowing Lucifer to slip his tongue inside his mouth, licking and tasting every piece of him.

“Promise,” Lucifer secured their future with that one word, tasting Sam and drinking him hungrily. 

Sam curled his arms around Lucifer's neck and returned his mate's kisses with fervor. “Show me then, angel eyes.”

Lucifer hungrily kissed Sam, not letting him up for air as he reached between them and began stroking them roughly. 

Suddenly, Sam's world exploded and shards of opalescent color surrounded him. “What was that?!” he gasped.

Lucifer pulled away, looking down at Sam. “Sam? You okay?” he asked softly. 

“All those colors! Didn't you see them? They were beautiful.” Sam chased after Lucifer's decadent mouth, not anywhere near ready to stop what had been clearly boiling under the surface for weeks.

Lucifer hungrily kissed Sam back with a groan.

Sam whined at the loss of Lucifer's hands on him. “Touch me, please,” he begged.

“Like this?” Lucifer asked in a low voice, reaching between them and stroking him firmly. 

Sam's back twisted and flexed at the sensations Lucifer was giving him. He bit his lip, feeling the slick slide of copper and Lucifer's tongue lapping it up.

Lucifer lapped up the blood that was collecting on Sam’s lip as he stroked him roughly. 

“Angel,” Sam moaned loudly, writhing under his mate's touch. “Need you now, please!”

“Not gonna hurt you, baby boy, never gonna hurt you,” Lucifer whispered against Sam’s lips, digging his nail lightly into the slit of Sam’s cock.

Sam began screaming and yowling at the way Lucifer was playing his body like a precious instrument. “I know,” Sam gasped breathlessly.

“You gonna cum for me, baby boy?” Lucifer asked soothingly, still stroking Sam with ease and finesse.

“Not until you're inside of me,” he panted, back seemingly in a permanent arch under Lucifer's touch.

“That’s gonna be a long time coming, little one,” Lucifer whispered.

Sam twisted his head, craning his head up to seek a searing kiss from Lucifer's sticky sweet lips. “I can wait. I promise.”

Lucifer kissed Sam desperately, trying to control himself. 

“Why are you holding back, angel? It's me, your mate. I can handle it,” Sam breathed, nails raking down Lucifer's shoulders. 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Lucifer groaned, his back arching into Sam’s nails. 

“You're not going to. I can take it. Just give it to me,” Sam pleaded.

Lucifer took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to let go. He was always so careful, so in control, but Sam made him want to lose that control.

Sensing that Lucifer was only threads away from unraveling, Sam grabbed his neck and ruined the last vestiges of his self control.  

Lucifer growled and kissed Sam hungrily, sliding his precum covered hand down to Sam’s hole to rub two fingers insistently at it. “Is this what you want?” he snarled. 

Sam's stomach flipped and twirled violently at his mate's unbridled lust breaking through to the surface. “ _ Yes! _ ” he panted.

Lucifer carefully but firmly slid two fingers into Sam’s tight hole, using only the precum as lube. “You tell me if it hurts,” He commanded. “If it does, we stop. Do you understand?” 

Sam rode Lucifer's fingers hard, biting his lips as the most intense pleasure he had felt in his life blasted over his body. “God,  _ finally. _ Yes, I do, angel baby.” His tongue snaked out of his mouth to wet his desert dry lips.

“Good boy,” Lucifer whispered, scissoring his finger slightly into the warm heat of Sam’s entrance as he leaned in to kiss Sam deeply.

“Only for you, Lucifer. No one else,” Sam promised, wriggling against the more than welcome intrusion. 

Lucifer slid a third finger in when he deemed Sam ready, keeping a hungry gaze on the boy beneath him. 

“Ahh!” Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, unwilling to let go of the man above him.

“Are you hurt?” Lucifer asked promptly. 

“No-o,” Sam's voice broke. “Don't stop, please for the love of God, please don't stop.”

“I won’t, baby,” Lucifer soothed.

Sam let his eyes meet Lucifer's, nearly black, shards of midnight tinged with emerald, glittering like rare gems.

Lucifer’s eyes were also dark and he slowly pulled his fingers out and brought Sam’s hips back to his. “Ready?”

“Like I was born for this,” Sam purred.

Lucifer slowly began breaching Sam with his cock, eyes locked on his as he studied every motion the younger man made. 

Sam held himself incredibly still, exhaling in long whooshes, clearly not giving into the pain.

“Are you in pain?” Lucifer asked about a quarter of the way in. 

“No, the only thing I feel right now is your anxiety,” Sam griped.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he leaned in to kiss Sam tenderly. “Your safety is more important than anything, baby boy,” he whispered. 

“Ugh, I know it is but this,” Sam gestured between his and Lucifer's bodies, “I was made to take you, angel eyes, so trust your instincts.”

“And I’m trying but I don’t want to hurt you,” Lucifer whispered, kissing Sam tenderly again as he slid a bit deeper into him. 

“You're not going to hurt me, sweetheart.” Sam slipped his tongue in Lucifer's mouth and whimpered at Lucifer adjusting himself inside of him.

“I could,” Lucifer confessed. He’s been out of control before, the feeling of being in control the only thing that helps him during these times. Being  _ in  _ control is better for him. For  _ them. _

In the midst of Lucifer's vulnerability,Sam caught a glimpse of unchecked alpha distress bleeding through their bond and the telltale acrid change in scent. Suddenly, even more made sense. “It's because you're an alpha,” Sam said in a hushed whisper, his Omega side itching under his skin to give every last piece of himself to his mate, his Alpha that he had unknowingly stumbled upon weeks ago in a dry, weird smelling classroom in his nondescript high school. It made Sam wonder how many twists and turns had facilitated him being thrust into Lucifer's life and if fate truly did exist; he never held much stake in anything he couldn't explain, especially if it came to matters of the heart. John had shoved his Alpha mentality down his throat so often and so forcefully until Sam was positive he had been turned into a carbon copy knothead.

Lucifer nodded. “Exactly, little one. Because I am an Alpha. I try my best to hide it.” He nosed into Sam’s shoulder, scenting the younger boy. “I knew from the moment that you walked into my classroom that you were an Omega.”

Sam shuddered and whimpered. “Then, why didn't you tell me?” he beseeched Lucifer with his lust blown eyes.

“I didn’t want to scare you off,” Lucifer whispered. “Hell, being an Alpha scares  _ me  _ most days.” He nosed into Sam some more, inhaling the scent of  _ his  _ Omega.

“You wouldn't have,” Sam protested, tentatively nosing into his newfound Alpha’s neck. “Wish you would have told me; things would have been so much simpler.” 

Lucifer nosed into Sam’s neck more, encouraging the behavior. “Maybe, but there’s nothing simple about me, little one.”

Sam inhaled deeply and reveled in the smells of clean ice, ozone and a dark scent that was all Lucifer and he had no name for, not that he minded nor was his brain functioning enough for him to even attempt to discern what the mystery scent was. “I'm not simple, either, Alpha.”

“More simple than me,” Lucifer said simply. 

“I doubt that, angel eyes.” Sam kissed Lucifer softly.

Lucifer kissed him back just as softly.

“What do I smell like to you?” Sam asked, curiosity overtaking his arousal momentarily.

“Books and leather and cinnamon and peppermint,” Lucifer murmured, scenting Sam more, the Alpha in him content with this simple act. 

Sam's Omega side purred at the contact. “You smell like ice, the sky and  _ home _ ,” he whispered, blushing crimson.

“Home is where you are, little one,” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam pressed his lips frantically against Lucifer's, the magnitude of their bond hitting him full force. “It's the same for me. Can't live without you. Don't want to  _ ever _ leave you.”

Lucifer kissed Sam deeply as he wrapped his arms around him. “I know, little one,” He murmured. 

“Need you, Alpha,” Sam breathed.

“I know, little Omega,” Lucifer breathed back. “You’re here, you’re safe with me.”

Unconsciously, Sam clenched around Lucifer's length and licked his lips. “Don't want to leave this bed.”

Lucifer chuckled, then groaned. “It would be in  _ your  _ best interest to allow me to pull out,” he murmured. “You’re not at all prepared for this and I can do some major damage to you.”

“Unghh, but I don't want you to,” Sam pouted in protest.

“Trust me, little one, if I wasn’t so concerned about tearing your rim, I’d be pounding into you,” Lucifer chuckled softly. “But I am.” Slowly, gently, he started to pull out, watching Sam’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

Sam whined at the loss. “Need your knot, Alpha. More than anything I've needed in my life.”

“Shh, shh, shh, little Omega,” Lucifer soothed. “You’ll get it very soon. I promise.”

Feeling empty, Sam tried to find comfort from his overbearing, overengorged cock and thrashed in the sticky sheets.

“Shh,” Lucifer soothed, reaching between them and kissing Sam’s lips gently. “I’ve got you.”

Sam nipped at Lucifer's bottom lip, needing to feel utterly owned and claimed. “Please, don't tease me. I can't take it,” Sam begged.

“Can you feel my hand, jerking you?” Lucifer breathed. 

“Uh huh,” Sam gritted out.

“Can you hear my voice through the bond?” 

Sam focused and heard the words Lucifer was whispering through the invisible chain that linked them,  _ love _ ,  _ mate _ and _ want _ the strongest of all. He nodded slowly in reply.

“That’s me, claiming you as mine,” Lucifer whispered as he pumped Sam more. “Concentrate on that for me, please.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam purred and continued to focus on the act of Lucifer claiming him from the inside out. He felt Lucifer's love surrounding him, washing over him and sweeping him away so smoothly that Sam could only hold on and enjoy the ride that was his mate pleasuring him.

Lucifer twisted his wrist on every upstroke, pouring love and claiming into Sam’s very soul as he nibbled along his collarbone. 

“ _ Alpha!”  _ Sam cried out, unable to stop the litany of  _ please _ ,  _ Alpha _ and _ need _ that was pouring from his lips.

“Cum for me, my little Omega,” Lucifer purred. “Cum for your Alpha.”

On command Sam came jerkily, covering his Alpha in his sticky release, eyes fluttering as his orgasm roared through his body.

Lucifer stroked Sam through his orgasm, murmuring soothing words to the younger man beneath him. 

Sam opened his eyes to a  _ very _ large cock poised above his lips and tried valiantly to not be more than a little terrified at the sight before him.

“It’s alright, little Omega,” Lucifer soothed. 

“I've never done this before. Want to make you happy, Alpha,” Sam said slowly.

“Don’t worry, little one,” Lucifer murmured. “Come on, baby boy, sit up.”

Sam sat up, stretching his arms and mouth, eager to get a taste of his mate.

“Gently, okay?” Lucifer murmured, slowly guiding his cock to Sam’s mouth. 

Blinking in response, Sam widened his mouth around Lucifer's considerable girth, moaning as his precum hit his tongue and sending his Omega instincts into overdrive, only wanting to give his Alpha the best blow job of his life.

“Good boy, that’s a good little one,” Lucifer praised. 

Sam warmed at Lucifer's praise, all shyness abated and began flicking his tongue into Lucifer's slit, gripping and stroking loosely as he did so.

Lucifer moaned softly. “Good, that’s it, baby boy.”

Becoming bolder, Sam swirled his tongue up and down Lucifer's exquisite cock, paying special attention to his knot, mouthing and sucking at it feverishly and obscenely.

Lucifer whimpered and moaned in pleasure as Sam paid attention to his knot, which was swelling rapidly, faster than he’d ever seen it swell. 

Sam pulled off and raised his eyes to Lucifer's. “Like that, Alpha?” he asked shyly, his long eyelashes fluttering against sweat dewy skin.

“Just like that, little one,” Lucifer coaxed.

Sam blushed further at his Alpha’s praise and felt his blood boil as he saw the results of his hard work on clear display in front of him. 

Reaching for Lucifer's thick shaft, Sam began pumping him furiously, dipping his head down to suck at Lucifer's knot in time with his thrusts.

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips gently and eagerly. “That’s it, good little Omega,” he praised lovingly. “So close, baby. So very close.” 

Sam flicked his tongue harder against his Alpha's knot and stroked him even harder, the praise from his Alpha and satisfaction at pleasing his mate fueling his actions. Just before Lucifer could cum, Sam felt the telltale stutter of hips and his hair being stroked. What he didn't expect, however, was the return of opalescent starbursts raining down around him or the pure joy coursing from Lucifer's soul.

Lucifer didn't have time to warn Sam before his knot burst, showering Sam in his seed and spunk with a loud groan. 

Sam licked his lips, enjoying the salty tang of Lucifer on his mouth. “My God,” he sighed contentedly.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed his taste from Sam's lips.  “Mmmm,” he hummed softly.  He laid down next to Sam, a bit worn out.  

“That was incredible, angel eyes,” Sam said in a hushed voice, nosing at Lucifer's neck.

“Glad that I could provide,” Lucifer purred, holding Sam close and kissing his forehead.  

Sam looked into his mate's intense ocean colored eyes and asked quietly, “Will it be this intense when we actually mate with each other and you bite me?”

“Even more so, little Omega,” Lucifer admitted.  “Even more intense.” 

Sam took in a ragged breath. “Don't know if I can survive that, Alpha.” He blew out the breath he took in and scented Lucifer deeply to ground himself.

Lucifer held Sam close and scented him back soothingly. 

“I love you, Lucifer, with every breath I have,” Sam whispered against his chest.

“And I love you, Sam, with my whole being,” Lucifer whispered back. 


End file.
